Someone Like You
by Lizzy Pheonix
Summary: Lacking purpose after the war Harry is bullied into working on Hermione's next big project. To learn about and document the different types of Magical creatures, when the Volturi tell him about a coven of Vampires who feed only from animals he has no choice but to head to Forks to discover what makes them so different from the rest of their kind. Harry/Seth Slash EWE
1. Chapter 1

**Someone Like You**

She started with "It's not that I don't love you," and Harry didn't need to listen to know how this conversation was going to end. He did listen though, while she talked about the war and being afraid and needing someone to lean on. On and on she talked and before long she was sobbing wet sloppy tears into a napkin. Harry patted her hand and told her he didn't blame her. He'd never in his life wanted to punch a woman before but as the words "and when I thought about him out there all alone. On the run with no one to help him I was just so scared." left her mouth he wanted to hit her.

Harry didn't point out that he had also been on the run. That unlike Dean Thomas who was only one of many muggle born's he'd be labelled public enemy number one and was Voldemort's main target. Instead he just patted her hand some more, paid for their coffee and told her to keep in touch. He didn't look back as he left the small muggle coffee shop, the first one ever built in Ottery St. Catchpole, if he had looked he may have felt guilty for leaving Ginny alone and practically drowning in her own tears. He might also have missed Dean Thomas trying to hover inconspicuously outside. Harry did not miss him however and instead waved him into the shop as he left it.

He returned to Grimmauld Place and a few days later Hermione came to find him. She climbed the steps to his room, the one where Sirius used to sleep and laid down beside him on his bed. She didn't speak and Harry loved her all the more for her silent acceptance. He didn't cry or tear out his hair or do anything else that people in love were supposed to do when their lovers left them.

"I'm not sure I ever loved her." Harry told Hermione in a frightened whisper after they had laid there together for some time. Hermione patted his hand gently.

"Of course you loved her just maybe not in the way you thought." She told him. Harry rolled onto his side to look into his best friends understanding brown eyes.

"What if I can't love? What if the Horcrux destroyed my ability too? I never thought of dating anybody except Cho and Ginny. Both times I haven't much minded when we weren't dating any longer. What if I'm broken?" Harry asked her desperately.

"Oh Harry!" She cried moving to embrace him, her movement thankfully obscured her eyes which had begun to tear up as Harry spoke. "There is nothing wrong with you! You have so much love to give you're practically bursting at the seams with it."

"Then why don't I care? I was angry because of the excuses Ginny gave not because she was ending it. Now I'm not even angry anymore. I care more about the fact that I don't care than that she ended things." Harry asked his friend in desperation.

"You're a special person Harry. It only makes sense you'll need someone special to love. One day I'm sure you'll meet someone who makes your heartbeat and your head spin. Ginny and Cho are lovely but they couldn't give you the kind of love you deserve. I think you sensed that so you didn't give them your love either. One day someone will come into your life who can love you with all their heart." Hermione told him

"How can you know that?" Harry asked hating how pathetic and needy he sounded.

"Because you deserve it. More than anyone else in the world you deserve it."

* * *

"I've been thinking," Hermione told him over ice cream. Harry glanced up at his friend, they'd just come from the ministry and were celebrating their last N.E.W.T. test at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. It had been reopened by the late Florean's wife Flora after the war ended. She had continued his tradition of feeding Harry free ice cream and extended that to Hermione as well when she learned of her part in the war.

"That can't be good." Harry told her and she threw a cherry from her sunday at him.

"Oh shush I'm serious."

"Okay tell me then what's happening in that genius brain of yours?"

"I've been thinking about the war and how all the creatures joined Voldemort. Even the ones that didn't join him chose to remain neutral."

"What about it?" Harry asked.

"I think it happened because ideas about creatures are so outdated and Wizards are really very poorly informed about the other creatures in the world. How can I change the legislation without all the information?" Hermione paused and gave him a pointed look as if he should have some kind of answer.

"Errr-You can't?" Harry supplied. Hermione nodded approvingly.

"Exactly I can't! I think we need to put together comprehensive information about the different creatures and the different ways they live. A sort of encyclopedia you know with all their details and myths and things."

"But won't that take a really long time? And once it's done what's to stop someone from using it to harm the creatures it catalogs?" Harry asked. Hermione clucked her tongue at him as if he was being foolish.

"Well obviously we wouldn't put in any information that could be used to find the creatures. Just document them and yes it will likely take several years but we can't change the world overnight Harry. Making real comprehensive change takes time. Besides if I'm here working to get things in order on my end while you go out and meet with creatures imagine the change we could create!" Hermione told him her eyes shining with excitement.

"Hey wait! When did this go from a hypothetical discussion about making an encyclopedia to me going out and meeting various dangerous creatures?" Harry demanded. Hermione gave him a quelling look.

"Oh come on we both know you don't want to be an Auror anymore and you've got no other plans. This way you'd be out doing something exciting but more importantly something meaningful."

* * *

Alice was lying in her bed sketching as she hummed quietly to herself. Downstairs she heard a loud thunk and glanced over at the clock.

**October 3rd. 2:07PM**

Suddenly a sound of rushing water filled her ears and everything became distorted like trying to look through glass that wasn't perfectly smooth. She could see someone entered the room but couldn't tell whom it was or what they were saying-

"What was that?" Edward demanded of Alice, as the haze of vision cleared from her eyes and she was back with him in the middle of a crowded shopping mall. Alice shook her head.

"I don't know." She replied her brow furrowed with concern. "Whatever it was we've got a few months to get ready for it."

"Should we be worried? Maybe it's time to leave Forks, I know Bella doesn't want to leave Charlie but if its Renesmee's safety on the line." Alice shook her head.

"I don't think it's anything bad. I didn't feel afraid or anything."

"Well just to be safe see if you get anything on the Volturi concerning us." Alice nodded and tried to direct her mind toward the Volturi.

Aro smiled.

"Fascinating, of course I will offer safe passage." he told a dark haired Vampire that Alice didn't recognize. The stranger bowed deeply.

"Thank you my lord. I will deliver the news-" the rushing started again. The image became blurred again.

Alice sighed and turned to Edward.

"That's all I can see, everything else is unclear."

"Do you think it's some kind of creature? I mean it's different than when you try to see the wolves but not completely different." Edward asked. Alice shrugged.

"Maybe but from what Aro did say I don't think it's a threat to us. After all it was petitioning for safe passage."

"I hope you're right. I don't relish the idea of another battle." Edward replied quietly.

* * *

Author's note: Dipping my toe into the Hp/Twilight crossover world. This will be a Harry/Seth story. Please review and tell me what you think so far. I always get scared when starting in a new fandom so a confidence boost would be totally rocking! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Seth Clearwater had been a high school graduate for all of a week and he was bored. He'd spent most of his time roaming and playing around the forest but even that lost it's appeal after a while. Seth thought it might be tolerable if he'd had anyone to hang out with but it seemed like every wolf around had found their imprints and all were taking advantage of school being out to get some quality time in with their significant others.

Seth had worked hard not to be bothered by the amount of imprinting going on without him. When Leah had finally imprinted on Jeremiah Aki, Seth had been over the moon for her. The man had left the tribe years before to attend school in Idaho where he met and married a white woman named Sarah. They had two daughters before Sarah succomed to breast cancer, Jerimiah had returned home to the reservation so his mother could help raise his daughters. Leah had stepped up to help out and over time Jeremiah had welcomed her into his life and heart. They had married in May and Seth loved his nieces.

When Embry had imprinted on a girl from Seattle Seth had been again thrilled for him. It wasn't really until his cousin's Collin and Brady had both imprinted on a pair of twin sisters that Seth started to worry. Collin and Brady were younger than him after all, shouldn't he have imprinted first? He'd told himself that his imprint was just around the corner and when he met her he'd know she'd been worth the wait but. . .that had been a year ago.

Jacob had tried to comfort him when he overheard Seth's worries while they were doing patrols. Jake had reminded him that his imprint hadn't even been born at the time of his change but somehow this didn't make Seth feel any better. He would never say it to Jake or Quil but the idea of imprinting on a little kid was kind of his worst nightmare. Babies were boring and sure Nessie was the exception because even though technically she was only two she acted like a ten year old and in five years she'd be all grown up.

Claire though, was just a toddler when Quil imprinted on her. She was six now and that left Quil spending hours playing barbies and having tea. He'd talked for fifteen minutes straight with Jacob about the virtues of Tinkerbell and The Great Fairy Rescue versus Tinkerbell The Secret of the Wings. Secret of the Wings came out a solid winner but when Seth asked their opinions of the new Batman movie they'd both admitted, rather shamefaced, that they'd not seen it yet. Seth knew if he ended up with a little girl he'd be in the same shoes as his friends. He knew they didn't mind but it just seemed so lame.

Then of course there was the other problem. The problem of not really caring much for girls at all. He'd insisted to his friends he didn't want to date any of the girls who were constantly asking him out because he'd imprint and have to leave them. God knows he'd hate to do to anyone what Sam had done to Leah but Seth knew that wasn't his only reason. Sure he'd seen lots of beautiful girls and he knew they were beautiful Rosalie was a real stunner, Bella too but they didn't exactly wake any 'manly urges' for Seth.

Seth spent rather a lot of time very studiously not thinking about what or rather who did awake those types of urges. Seth couldn't risk thinking about it when in wolf form and he worried if he thought too much about it as a normal person he might slip one day. As it stood Seth had begun to wonder if that was the reason he hadn't imprinted. After all imprinting existed so a wolf could continue his line with an ideal mate. If Seth's ideal mate was ill equipped to continue the line why would he imprint?

* * *

"So I've just gotten an owl from Sanguini, he's agreed to petition the Volturi to allow you to come to Volterra and meet with them." Hermione told him sitting down across from Harry and snatching a chip from his plate. Harry gaped at her.

"I have no idea what at least half of what you just said means. Wasn't Sanguini the name of that vampire from the Slug Club christmas party?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes exactly, I ended up speaking to him quite a bit after you ran off. Cormac was terrified of him and he told me all about the vampire hierarchy and laws they observe. It was fascinating and we've corresponded on and off since then."

"Wow, is that really safe? I mean he's a vampire Hermione," Harry told her cautiously. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Harry! That's just the sort of thinking we are trying to overcome, he's a vampire so he must be dangerous! Do try to keep an open mind Harry."

"Okay I'm sorry! So he doesn't feed on human blood then?" he asked not wanting to get scolded again.

"Well of course he does but he assured me he only ever drinks from willing victims and he makes sure they drink a blood replenisher after each feed. He's very considerate."

"Oh yeah, sounds like a real stand up guy err vampire." Harry replied still feeling a bit skeptical but not wanting to face Hermione's wrath "So who're these Volty guys I'm supposed to be meeting?"

"Volturi Harry and they're the sort of royal family, I guess, of vampires. They have a few dozen very powerful vampires under their command and they step in and eliminate any law breakers at least among the muggle vampires. Magical ones are governed by the Ministry."

"Oh and you want me to go meet with them right?" Harry asked just to be sure he was following Hermione's train of thought. She nodded.

"Yes you and Blaise can go together for safety sake-"

"WAIT Blaise? The only Blaise I know is Blaise Zabini and I know you don't mean him right Hermione?" Harry demanded.

"Well obviously I mean Blaise Zabini what other Blaise is there?" She responded with a frown.

"Hermione he's a Slytherin!" Harry exclaimed in horror. Hermione scowled at him.

"A Slytherin who fought for our side in the final battle Harry. Just because he was sorted into Slytherin doesn't make him evil."

"I heard him call Ginny a blood traitor Hermione! I heard him with my own ears, he may have fought on our side but he's as prejudice as any Malfoy." Harry insisted.

"Harry, just because he holds a few prejudices doesn't make him evil. Obviously he doesn't feel the same as the Malfoy's did or he'd be marked. He's a snob I won't say he isn't but he's not a monster. Besides he has creature blood, he personally requested to be involved when he heard what I was doing and you need someone to have your back when facing potentially deadly creatures."

"But he won't have my back! He'll probably be the one attacking me- wait did you just say he has creature blood?" Harry asked as his brain caught up with everything Hermione had told him. She nodded.

"Honestly I'm surprised it's not better known I guessed almost at once. His mother is half Succubus making him a quarter Incubus.'

"His mother? Wait isn't she the one who keeps offing her husbands?" Harry asked incredulous.

"It's not as though she does it on purpose Harry, Succubi and Incubi have unique magic which draws people to them but once a Succubi has chosen it's mate and marked them the mate will die if they attempt sexual relations with other humans or creatures." Hermione told him her voice automatically taking on the teacher tone that Harry had learned never to question.

"Wow, really? I had no idea."

"That's because you never read Harry but part of the reason Blaise wants to be involved is because he's hoping to find other creatures with mating instincts to see if they experience similar problems or if there is a way to get around it." Hermione informed him Harry considered this for a moment before speaking again.

"I still don't trust him." He told Hermione.

"Well neither do I but you don't really need to. He'd be insane to make a move against you."

"He doesn't have to, he'd just have to stand back and let the vampires do it!" Harry exclaimed but Hermione was once again giving him a look as if he were being very stupid.

"Do you honestly think if he survived and you didn't they wouldn't hang him from the highest tree and declare him your murderer regardless of the facts? As you said he's a Slytherin honestly I think he's being very brave to travel with you at all." Harry sighed. There was no arguing with Hermione once she'd made up her mind. He turned his attention back to his plate of fish and chips to find they had cooled during their argument. Harry sighed unhappily as he chewed on a bit of cold fish and thought over his options. He only really had one.

"Alright fine. I'll go meet the big head vampire guys." he told her.

"With Blaise?" She prompted and Harry nodded.

"With Blaise."

* * *

Authors note: So little frowny face because my first chapter didn't get many reviews :( but Great Big In Bold Smiley Face because the Reviews I got were totally awesome and encouraging** :-D**

****I hope you like this chapter. If it's unclear this story takes place two years after the last twilight book and I haven't changed anything from Twilight Cannon so far. I don't think there will be much if any sex in this story the rating is mostly for language cause I tend to use the F word kinda liberally. I mean that could change depending on what feels right but I'm not planning it.

**So PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

"U-N-Z-I-P-P-E-D With the triple word score. I think you'll find once you finish the math that earns me 116 Points." Renesmee grinned evilly up at Seth who groaned.

"You cheated! Wait-that's not 116 it's 66!" he declared as he finished counting up the letters. Not that the difference really mattered. She was already 100 points ahead.

"You're forgetting she gets 50 bonus points for using all her letters," Edward told him smugly. Seth glared at him.

"You know it's not really fair you helping her." Seth told him sourly but only getting a smug smile in return.

"She's only two and half," Jake told him with a laugh "She needs the help."

Seth shook his head.

"Clearly she doesn't because she just slaughtered me."

Nessie walked over and threw her arms around Seth's neck.

"Oh don't be sad Seth! We can play Monopoly if you want instead." She told him sweetly. Seth shook his head.

"Uh uh no way girlie I haven't forgotten the last time." The little girl giggled and moved to sit in Jake's lap.

"I promise to go easy!" she told him. Seth laughed but was moving to stand when he saw Alice's eyes suddenly take on the blank look that meant she was having a vision. A moment later Alice shook her head and returned to them.

"Still nothing?" Jake asked noting the disappointed looks on Edward and Alice's faces. Alice pursed her lips and shook her head.

"There's definitely something coming. I just wish I could see more."

"What's up?" Seth asked curious, Jake hadn't mentioned any threats and they hadn't been in wolf form at the same time for months.

"Alice has been having clouded visions again." Edward told him with a worried frown.

"So what does that mean? Is it something to do with the wolves or Nes?" Seth asked instantly concerned but Alice shook her head.

"No it's different. When I try to see the wolves it just goes grey, there's nothing. With Renesmee it's kind of blurry but this it's like I'm under water looking through thick glass. I can see shapes but not clear enough to really know what's happening. I still get emotions but those don't tell me much."

"Well what do they tell you?" Seth asked curious, he was honestly aching for something exciting to happen. A month into summer and the most intense thing that had happened was a cutthroat game of Risk with Renesmee. The kid was positively dangerous at most games and Seth had begun to suspect it was some kind of vampire power.

"Well I mostly get surprise and excitement. When I look at the Volturi I can tell Aro is very very curious and eager but I just don't know why. It's driving me crazy."

* * *

For the first time in nearly one thousand years Aro was excited. When Sanguini had come to them and petitioned to allowed safe passage for two Wizards to visit Volterra in hopes of learning more about Vampires he had been shocked. Not that Aro had never heard of Wizards, he'd been around for thousands of years and his gift made it impossible for his subordinates to hide things from him. Aro had even met a wizard once but frankly hadn't cared for him.

The man had been called Josiah Crabbe, he had come to petition the Volturi for help in the battle his Lord was waging against those with impure blood. Caius had been intrigued and eager to assist but when Aro had touched the man he'd seen the disdain Crabbe held for Vampires. He found Aro and his people as distasteful as the muggleborns he sought help eradicating. Aro had no doubt that if their campaign were successful the wizards would come for his kind next. Sanguini seemed to think the wizards coming were different however. He had learned the tale of Harry Potter from within Sanguini's mind and was eager to meet such a powerful wizard.

Aro had long since moved past such human impulses as impatience, after all he had an eternity to wait but when he learned that Harry Potter would not be reaching Volterra until September he rediscovered the sensation. It was exhilarating to feel again that something could not happen soon enough. Imagine if young Potter agreed to be turned. The possibilities were endless in such a case. He knew that most wizards turned vampires lost most if not all of their abilities. Sanguini for example retained the ability to move things with his will but could not longer use his wand or cast spells.

A powerful wizard however, may turn out to be very different. Now with the death's of Albus Dumbledore and The Dark Lord Voldemort Sanguini believed there was no more powerful wizard than Harry Potter. Aro planned carefully choosing his most lavish rooms to house his guests Ensuring that all his guard knew how to behave appropriately around such a revered person. He was determined that if there was any possible way to claim Harry Potter for his guard. He would have him.

* * *

"I don't understand why we couldn't just use a portkey." Blaise Zabini said with a sneer. It was the fourth time he'd said it in the last hour and Harry was not inclined to repeat Hermione's explanation again. Instead he placed his things into the plastic bin and moved to walk through the security scanner. It made strange sort of white noise sound and the guard gesturing him through.

"Looks like the machine's on the fritz, I'm afraid we'll have to do a pat down." The man told him. Harry sighed but didn't complain instead he just put his hands into the position assigned and prayed to every deity that Zabini didn't make his machine wig out as well. God only knew what kind of tantrum the man would throw if he had to let muggles pat down his designer clothes. Thankfully the other man came through without any issues and waited with a frown as Harry's pat down was completed.

"That's so weird," Harry told Sanguini as they headed for their plane. "Electronics have always hated me but Ron and Hermione never have trouble."

"Are you kidding me?" Blaise asked him looking equal parts annoyed and disgusted. Harry blinked at him in confusion.

"No? Did you not notice the machine going all wonky just now?"

"I believe Lord Potter, that young Zabini is surprised that you do not know the reason electronics react the way they do." Sanguini told him in a soft deferential voice that was really starting to annoy Harry.

"Can you please stop calling me Lord Potter? It reminds me of Voldemort and it's not a comparison I enjoy. Just Harry is fine and does that mean you do know the reason electronics act that way?" Sanguini smiled at him as if he were a particularly adorable puppy but nodded.

"Of course Lo-I apologize Harry, it is your magic that affects the machines. You're friends though formidable witches and wizards in their own right have no where near the amount of raw power you possess. It is more than your body can support so it emanates outward in a constant field those particularly in touch with the magical world can feel it when you are nearby."

Harry was flabbergasted. Clearly Sanguini had a much higher opinion of him than he really deserved. As he'd told the ministry, the papers and anyone else who asked he wasn't really all that powerful. His success against Voldemort was mostly luck. He repeated this information to Sanguini and beside him Blaise gave a disdainful laugh.

"You know I always assumed when you fed that line to the papers it was just false modesty. Hearing you say it now though I see the truth. Willful ignorance doesn't suit you Potter. You survived the killing curse twice. You duelled the Dark Lord and yes I know all about your mother's love blah blah blah. Accept it Potter you are The-Most-Powerful-Wizard-Alive end of story. All you do by denying it is put yourself into a position to be even more of a target." Harry glared at the other man.

"Don't be a git Zabini you have no idea what you're talking about." Harry spat angrily but again Sanguini stepped in.

"Harry, I realize you and Mr. Zabini are not close but in this case he is telling the truth. You are very powerful, it is better that you accept this and learn to control it than deny it and risk harming someone because you don't know your own strength."

Harry didn't respond but thought about what Sanguini had told him. He considered it while they boarded and while they travelled staying quiet and so lost in his own thoughts he was surprised to find they had already reached their destination as the plane began to touch down. How could he possibly be the most powerful and if he really were could he really hurt someone? The idea made his stomach turn and his skin crawl. He didn't want to be super powerful, he just wanted to be Harry. The last thing he needed was more reasons he was different, that was supposed to end with Voldemort.

* * *

Author's notes: I sure do hope you like the chapter! All your reviews have been great and much appreciated. That said I had a really brutal blow to my self esteem when it comes to writing today. Apparently I'm a really terrible writer. If I hadn't finished this chapter already I doubt I could have forced myself to write it at all. Hopefully I'll get over the brutal soul crushing soon cause I just can't imagine even writing anything for awhile.

Anyway please review


	4. Chapter 4

They were met at the airport by two vampires in hooded robes. They spoke in soft words to Sanguini before turning and heading toward to the exit. Sanguini gestured for them to follow and with no other options Harry and Blaine followed them. They were lead to a black SUV which took them through the curving streets and down into an underground garage. From there it was up two flights of stairs into a large antechamber where the Volturi were waiting.

There were three men waiting to meet them. Harry looked at them with curiosity while Blaise bowed respectfully as did Sanguini. The men stood in a sort of battle formation one in front with the others flanking him. It was to this man that Harry gave his attention he had wide red eyes that reminded Harry of Voldemort. Just as he had with Voldemort Harry met his eyes. The vampire smiled.

"Ah yes Harry Potter. I would never expect one such as you to bow I am Aro, this is Marcus and Caius together over the last thousand years we have built the empire you see before you. We have created laws that all our kind must abide to bring order to an otherwise chaotic species." Aro told him smiling widely. Harry inclined his head.

"I'm glad to meet you Aro, Sanguini has explained to me the important work that you do I very much hope that we'll be able to learn from each other." Harry responded garnering a smile from the other man.

"This makes us equals young Harry for I am eager to learn what I can of the magical world of which I have seen only the briefest glimpses. Come let us shake hands like equals." Aro asked holding out his palm and Harry frowned at him.

"Do equals try to trick each other? I have heard of your gift Aro and had every intention of letting you look into my mind so you can see I have no desire other than those I have told you but please lets be honest about it." Aro did not seem the least bit abashed by Harry's telling off instead he laughed.

"Forgive me young Potter! I'm afraid I have underestimated you a mistake I know many have made before. Very well I will be honest, I wish very much to use my gift to look into your mind so I may better understand your motives." Harry held out his hand and allowed Aro to touch him. He felt nothing but from the way Aro's eyes widened he knew the vampire must have.

* * *

Aro looked into Harry Potter's mind and was overwhelmed by it. Consumed by it, Harry Potter was unlike any being Aro had ever crossed paths with before. He held no disdain for vampires as a species only suspicion and caution because he knew they fed on human blood. And such reverence for life! It was the most powerful instinct the boy carried. Not even Carlisle had held such a respect for life. Aro knew at once the boy would never consent to being a vampire if he had to harm another's to sustain it.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked and Aro realized with a jolt that he'd been standing considering for several minutes not even bothering to blink or pretend to breathe to keep up the illusion of humanity.

"Oh yes, I am quite well forgive me you have the most extraordinary mind." Aro told him wide eyed. The boy blushed and shifted, causing Aro to remember how shy and unwilling the boy was to be called special. Aro smiled at him. " It is forever the burden of the ordinary to wish to be special and for the very special to wish to be ordinary."

Harry gave him an odd confused look but nodded. Aro clapped his hands together.

"I imagine you children must be tired. Here I will have you shown to your suite and we'll catch up more tomorrow." Aro watched as Harry and his travelling companion left the room but his thoughts were miles away. He needed to convince Harry to become a vampire if not willingly then by force but Aro was not keen to have the entire wizarding world out to destroy him so it would have to be a willing change or something completely disconnected from him. Aro turned thoughtfully to Caius beside him.

"Tell me, does the Olympic Coven still reside in Washington or have they moved on?" Caius smiled and nodded.

"They have remained there so that their newest member can remain close to her mortal family," Caius told him before Marcus burst out furiously.

"You can not be thinking of challenging them again? Their power is too great! If we face them a second time and fail-"

"Silence!" Aro snapped stung at the reminder of their meeting with the Cullen's two years before. Caius came over and placed a quelling hand on Marcus's shoulder.

"Be calm dear friend, I do not believe Aro wishes to challenge the Coven. I suspect this has less to do with them and more to do with the extraordinary mind of Mr. Potter. Tell me what did you see?" Caius asked eagerly. Aro smiled.

"I saw many things dear brother, his mind is truly beautiful but he is too good too pure to choose an eternity feeding on human beings." Aro told him and Caius nodded.

"You are hoping he can be swayed once he realizes there are other options?" Marcus clarified and Aro shrugged.

"Perhaps and if not well, accidents happen and if some such accident befell our young hero he may be more inclined to accept his fate."

* * *

Seth was headed to his first day of his new job and he was so happy about it he was practically dancing. He'd been accepted into an apprenticeship with the town's electrician Jeremy Johnson. He'd completed all his testing to certify and if he worked hard he'd have his license soon enough. He'd been working all summer to get to this point and was overjoyed the book work portion was finally at an end.

He was a bit nervous about the timing though. He knew that Alice's vision was set to go blurry in just over a week. Seth didn't want to miss out if there was going to be a big battle against evil's unknown. He couldn't let that worry him too much until whatever was supposed to happen actually did. After all it could be harmless like Alice thought and Seth couldn't keeping living off his mom's charity. Since their dad died she had to practically kill herself working two jobs just to make ends meat. Seth hated that he added to her burden.

Seth wished it was like the old days where being a wolf meant the whole tribe pitched in to ensure their fighters had everything they needed. As it was Seth was forced to patrol late into the night and still had to find and maintain a job. Not that he minded exactly. He found the electrical coursework fascinating and was eager to get in there and start work. The shop was located in Forks and a little bell chimed as he walked in. Jeremy was already there and working on something with a screwdriver when Seth stepped in.

"Oh good right on time," he exclaimed when he spotted him. "I was just waiting for you. Grab your tool belt we've got to head straight out to Mrs. Summers to fix up her wiring. Apparently a mouse chewed through one of her outlet connectors and the whole house has lost power."

Seth smiled and grabbed his belt smiling happily. Finally something interesting!

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry about the delay guys but you all made me feel so much better. I won't go into what happened but with your encouragement I've decided to carry on!

I hope you like this chapter. I was offline all yesterday and couldn't do much on it.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

It probably wouldn't have happened if they'd been roomed separately. If they could have met in the morning and parted ways in the evening it would have been okay. Unfortunately the Volturi had given Harry and Blaise a suite of connecting rooms with one large common area for the both of them. It was the second day of their visit and Harry was in the process of writing up the details of their meetings with Aro and a few other uniquely gifted members of the guard. He couldn't focus however because Blaise had started rhythmically tapping various surfaces with his wand.

"Will you be quiet?" Harry snapped and Blaise scowled at him.

"Alright Potter ENOUGH!" Blaise shouted suddenly and when Harry turned to glare at him the other boy looked positively furious.

"Enough what?" Harry demanded raising his voice because Blaise had.

"Enough acting like a total prat! I get it you're pissed cause I shagged your girlfriend but we have to work together and you really just need to get over it." Harry stared at him.

"You what?" He asked and was startled to hear how low and dangerous his voice had become. Blaise seemed alarmed as well his eyes widened and he took a step back putting his hands up in front of him.

"Look Potter, I swear she said you guys had broken up. If I'd known you two were still together I never would have!" Blaise was talking fast and he was still backing away, Harry just stared at him. Trying to process his words.

"When?" Harry asked finally. Blaise gave him a confused look so Harry clarified "When did you sleep with Ginny?"

"The end of sixth year. She told me you'd split but then after she said if I told anyone she'd deny it and you would kill me. I-I figured you knew since you guys broke up a couple weeks later." Harry gave that a few minutes to process before he responded the only way he could. He laughed, he laughed so hard he had to sit down. When he finally calmed he looked up Blaise was still standing away from him but was now eyeing him like he thought Harry had lost his mind.

"Sorry it's just. . .I had a problem with you because I heard you call Ginny a blood traitor in sixth year. I actually didn't know about the other thing." Harry told him feeling somewhat calmer. Harry's words didn't seem to comfort Blaise.

"So you didn't know? Does that mean you're going to kill me now or. . .? Cause I'm really confused right now." Blaise told him. Harry sighed.

"No I'm not going to kill you and I'm sorry for being a prat before. Ginny broke up with me a few months ago. I'm not too upset about it. To be honest finding out she cheated is less surprising than I would like it to be. Let's just. . try to get along yeah?" Harry told him.

"I can do that," Blaise agreed holding out his hand. Harry took it and gave it a firm shake before turning back to his papers.

"Now can you tell me the name of the one with the crazy pain power. I can't even remember her name."

* * *

Aro came to visit Harry Potter in the sitting room of their suite and noticed at once the shift in attitude between Harry and his companion. They seemed more relaxed and friendly toward one another. Aro was curious about what had caused the shift but Harry had not allowed him skin to skin contact since their first meeting and he was not inclined to push the issue. He cared very little about the incubi Blaise Zabini though he did wonder if those effects would be heightened by the change. It might be useful for entertainment purposes to have a vampire with the gift of intense sexual allure but Aro doubted Harry Potter would take very kindly to Aro taking his travelling companion as a sex slave.

Both boys were seated on their sofa discussing the notes that Blaise was writing on the paper and Aro cleared his throat delicately to get their attention. Aro smiled at them as warmly as he could and politely ignored the slight shudder that went through the incubi at the sight of it. One of the things he admired about young Potter was how unfazed he was by Aro's vampiric appearance. Aro knew this was because the young man had encountered much worse but appreciated the change in being around mortals who didn't flinch and scream when they laid eyes on him.

"Dear Harry," Aro greeted and Harry nodded in response. "I've come to speak to you about a coven I think you may be interested in visiting."

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise and Aro barely contained a pleased smirk. It was essential that the boy go to Forks, that would give Aro time to plan and orchestrate his turning. If Potter was turned there he was far more likely to accept his fate and as an immortal Aro would have centuries in which to convince him to join the guard.

"Why would I want to visit a different Coven?" The boy asked "I realize some vampires have different gifts but those vary so widely I could travel forever and never learn them all."

"Ah but the Olympic Coven is not quite your usual coven. It's true that a few of their members are quite extraordinarily gifted. I have often tried to convince them to join my guard but their diet prohibits it."

"Their diet?" Harry asked and Aro knew he was intrigued.

"Indeed they are quite unique, their sire spent some time among us many centuries ago and I believed his diet an eccentricity. In truth I believed it to be a weakness but he maintained it and after he left us he founded his own coven which does the same but still remains quite powerful."

"Now you're just trying to make me curious," Harry said smiling in spite of himself "What is so different about his diet compared to yours?"

"Oh I'm sorry!" Aro replied officiously "Let me explain Carlisle has always held a great respect for human life. For this reason he abstains the drinking of human blood and feeds only upon animals."

Harry Potter's eyes widened to almost comical proportions. Beside him his incubus companion looked quite shocked as well.

"And his coven survives? I didn't even know that was possible." Harry responded Aro nodded.

"They are a strange group in fact one of their members a mind reader named Edward actually fathered a child with a human woman."

"And she survived?" This question was asked by Zabini but Aro gave a dismissive shrug.

"In a manner of speaking, he was forced to turn her of course but yes she carried the child and birthed it while still a mortal."

"That's amazing," Harry whispered "Of course I've heard of half vampire/half witch children but I know they have to use tons of spells and potions in order to carry them. That a normal muggle did it is unbelievable."

"Really?" Aro asked in surprise "It was the first instance we had ever witnessed. Is it common among magical people?"

Harry shrugged.

"I don't know that it's common I've only really heard of one, Lorcan d'Eath. He's a singer all the girls are mad for him."

"Fascinating," Aro replied his eyes wide and eager.

"So these vampires the Olympic Coven, you called them? Where do they live?" Harry asked. Aro nodded filing away the name of the singing hybrid for future reference.

"They are currently in Forks, Washington." Aro told them and when he was met with blank looks he added "In America."

"Ah," Responded Harry in understanding. "They sound fascinating. Definitely the sort Hermione would want me to talk to. We'll leave soon I think, we've spent too long imposing on your hospitality as it is."

"Nonsense you will forever be welcome among the Volturi Harry Potter however I did suspect you would feel the urge to leave at once. I've arranged your travel and will have a car take you to the airport tomorrow morning if that is amenable to you."

* * *

Blaise and Harry thanked Aro for his kindness and watched him out of their suite. Once he was gone Harry turned to Blaise.

"Is is just me or did the way he said I'd be 'forever' welcome seem a bit creepy to you?" Harry asked. Blaise nodded.

"Creepy in the sense that he's probably planning to turn you into a vampire?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah exactly like that."

"Well I for one find it very annoying that he only ever talks to you. I may as well be wall art for all he cares." Blaise responded with a scowl. Harry nodded his agreement.

"Don't be jealous, I think as wall art you're probably safer." he told him but Blaise shook his head.

"No I think as wall art I'm probably a lot closer to being lunch than you are." Harry couldn't argue with that.

"Well thankfully tomorrow we're headed to a place where no one will want us for lunch."

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry no Seth in this chapter but finally five chapters in and our boys are on their way to Forks! Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far. You guys have been totally awesome!

Still I want more! MORE! Like a crazed vampire but instead of blood I feed on reviews.

**So Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

The morning of October 3rd found the small town of Forks overrun with fog. The leaves had begun to change and the air smelled of fall. Most of the townsfolk stayed in relishing the comfort of their beds on the chilly Saturday morning. However if you drove out of town and down an almost forgotten road you would find one residence in a flurry of activity. Of course that wasn't too unusual, of all the residents currently living in the Cullen house only two ever slept at all. Today even Jacob and Renesmee were up at dawn.

All of the residents had gone out and fed sometime in the last few days so they all could be home for the arrival of whoever or whatever Alice had foreseen. Alice flitted about the house frantically straightening cushions, occasionally darting upstairs to change her outfit. Jasper had attempted to send out calming vibes to the rest of his family but was so agitated himself he finally stopped for fear of only making things worse. Suddenly Alice froze her eyes glazing-

-Aro smiled as a vampire, Demetri entered his private rooms. Demetri bowed low.

"They made it safely onto the plane my lord, the boy and his companion should arrive in Forks within a few hours." Demetri said. Aro's smile seemed to become dangerous.

"Excellent. No doubt the Olympic coven will entertain him enough to keep him in the area for a few weeks at least. We should not become complacent however it is vital the boy be changed while still among the coven. His heart is too pure, if it happens and he has no support I fear he will use his powers to destroy himself rather than risk a loss of human life." Demetri nodded.

"I understand my lord, he would be an extraordinary addition to the guard. I would be honored to turn him my Lord if that is your will."

"No!" Aro hissed his voice low and dangerous "His change must not be traced back to us. His people have powers we still do not understand we can not risk bringing their vengeance upon us. He must be changed by a rogue. You must find one offer them anything as long as they agree. I have no doubt either the Cullens, or their wolves will destroy them once the boy is bitten."

"I understand my lord," Demetri told him blowing low, "It will be done." -

Alice let out an unnecessary breath as she came back to herself. From upstairs she heard Edward rush down his feet making more noise than usual in his urgency. Alice turned to him at once.

"You saw?" She asked her brother even knowing that he must have. Edward nodded.

"What is it?" Jacob demanded sharply from where he sat with Renesmee.

"Whoever is coming is not a threat to us." Alice told them "But the Volturi want to turn him and make him part of the guard."

"I don't think he's quite human either. The way Aro spoke about him having powers and his people. Aro fears him and those like him he wants to make it look like a rogue turned him." Edward put in.

"Didn't he realize Alice would see that?" Bella asked having followed Edward into the room. Alice shrugged.

"It's hard to say, perhaps he realized that whomever this is would restrict my sight and assumed that would be enough to hide his plans. I couldn't see anything until whoever it is was on a plane out of the country."

"So what does that mean for us?" Emmett asked and it was Carlisle who answered.

"We must do what we can to protect him and warn him of Aro's plan. If Edward is right and whomever is coming has powers enough to frighten the Volturi having them as an ally can only work to our benefit."

"So now what?" Emmett asked visibly deflated at the realization that no great battle was about to take place.

"We wait." Alice replied.

* * *

A driver was waiting for them at the Seattle airport. A muggle rather than a vampire which was something Harry was thankful for. Aro had made arrangements in a local hotel for them even going so far as to pay in advance for an entire month. Harry was a bit suspicious about that but the rooms were nice and he was glad he didn't have to stay with anymore vampires. He'd also drawn them a map of how to get to the Cullen's and rented them a car.

They arrived in Forks late at night so rather than exploring the town or going directly to meet the vampires both boys agreed to settle into their rooms and get some sleep. When they woke some hours later it was to a knock on their door. They answered to a kind faced older woman who smiled kindly at Harry's messy hair and blurred eyes.

"I'm sorry to wake you but I thought I'd tell you the rental company has dropped off your car. They need you to sign for the keys. I wasn't sure, are you Harry or is that the other young man?" She asked.

"I'm Harry," he told her. "The other one is Blaise did you say someone dropped off a car?"

The woman nodded.

"Yes that's right, if you'll come down we can get your paperwork signed and then we'll get you the keys. My name is Sue by the way, Sue Clearwater. I work the front desk here during the day so you'll probably be seeing a lot of me."

"Oh well it's nice to meet you Mrs. Clearwater." Harry told her with a smile "Hey I wonder do you live around here. We're supposed to go visit some people and we've got a map but directions would be awesome."

Sue nodded.

"Well I actually live over on La Push, the reservation, but I've been all over this town and I'm sure I can help you find your friends." As Sue spoke she slid a form over to him indicating where Harry should sign his name. Harry had just signed and was moving to push the form back toward Sue when a strange sort of something seemed to brush against his magic. Without his permission his magic surged out, there was a loud pop as the light bulb above them shattered and all the lights went out.

"Mom!" a girl's voice cried. "What happened?"

Harry glanced at Sue who was giving him an odd look but then the woman shook her head and turned around to face the girl who'd just entered the front door. Harry looked as well. She was very tall and muscular especially for a girl, with short dark hair and dark skin like her mothers. Harry knew at once that whatever strangeness he had sensed had come from her but she seemed perfectly normal and he'd never heard of any Witches in the area.

"I don't know Leah, some sort of electrical short. Don't worry about it I'll call over to Seth and he can come out and fix whatever it was. Harry dear, here are your keys. As soon as you and your friend are ready to head out just bring down your map and I'll point you in the right direction."

"Thank you ma'am," Harry replied taking the keys and quickly walking back toward his room. He had to get Blaise and tell him about the strange girl maybe he would know more about it.

* * *

Seth would have preferred to wait with the Cullen's to meet their visitor but just about half an hour before the strangers were supposed to arrive his mom called him about a power outage at the motel where she worked. As Seth pulled into the motel in the old truck he'd inherited after Bella became a Cullen and Edward got her a better car he was nearly sideswiped by a gorgeous Dodge Charger driven by someone who clearly only had a basic understanding of road laws. Seth couldn't help but pause and watch the car speed away.

* * *

Author's notes: Hope you liked! **Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Blaise clutched the dashboard with one hand and the door with the other as Harry raced through the streets. Harry looked over at him grinning.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Blaise swallowed down the bile that was trying to force its way out before responding.

"For Merlin's sake! Eyes on the road Potter!" He screamed Harry rolled his eyes but returned his focus to the road. He realized as he did so that he'd missed the turn off and quickly threw the car into reverse. Blaise screamed as the car shot backwards. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

Harry had learned to drive in preparation for the travel he would be doing. Hermione had pointed out that some creatures may not live in magical areas and he wouldn't always have apparition coordinates. He had been hesitant at first but found driving was actually quite fun. Sure he couldn't get them up to broomstick speeds but if he went fast enough it felt a bit like flying. The road was unpaved and as Harry tore down it the car seemed to jump and fly a few inches before meeting the ground again. In the passenger seat Blaise had his eyes clenched tight and was taking short panicked breaths.

They were going so fast Harry didn't even have a chance to hit the break when a tall burly figured appeared from nowhere in front of them.

* * *

Alice was upstairs drawing, for no other reason than because she'd been doing so in her vision. She heard the loud noise outside just as she had in her vision and glanced at the clock with a smile. Whomever it was, they were right on time. Jasper was at her door and his eyes were wider than she'd ever seen them.

"Emmett heard a car on the road. He got excited and ran out." Her lover told her his voice awestruck.

"Oh No!" Alice exclaimed "Are they hurt?"

Jasper shook his head but seemed to struggle to find words. Alice rolled her eyes and pushed passed her husband and down the stairs.

* * *

Seth pushed through the swinging glass doors of the hotel where his mother worked. The room was dark except for the flickering light of a few dozen candles she had placed throughout the room. His mother was at the front desk talking to an irate customer, apparently the power had gone in the middle of his shower dousing the man with icy water. Seth grinned as he walked up behind him unnoticed.

"Listen you B-" the man started but Seth quickly cut him off.

"Hi Mom," he said pointedly, the man huffed angrily and began to spin around.

"Kid you're just gonna have to wait your mom is bu-" This is about the time the man turned to find himself eye level with Seth's abdomen. Generally speaking Seth didn't set out to intimidate people, sometimes it was fun though. After his initial growth spurt when he turned Seth had continued to grow. He now stood a full six and a half feet only just shorter than Jacob, his pack Alpha. In moments like this as Seth stared down at a man who was probably used to being bigger than everyone else Seth enjoyed his life.

The stranger was about six two with brown eyes and dirty blond hair. He was built like a football player and Seth could tell right off he was the type to bully. At the moment though he was staring up at Seth with wide eyes, Seth grinned at him.

"Hi I'm Seth, that's my mom you were yelling at there," Seth told him cheerily, the man paled.

"I wasn't yelling," He responded quickly. "In fact I have a meeting this afternoon and was just heading out. I'm sure the whole electricity thing will be worked out by the time I get back."

Seth nodded and lifted up his other hand to show his tool box.

"Yep that's why I'm here."

"Good. Great. Thank you so much! I"ll just-" And with that the stranger had backed out the door. Seth laughed and turned to his mother. Her lips were pulled into a line like she was trying to frown but her eyes were sparkling.

"I wish you would try not to scare the customers." She told him in a stern voice. Seth shrugged.

"All I did was say hello. Not my fault he's used to being bigger than everyone else. So what happened?"

"You know it was the strangest thing." Sue told him her eyes narrowed in thought, "Everything was working fine and then Leah came in and everything shorted out."

"Huh maybe she was so ugly the lights decided they couldn't take it." Seth suggested, receiving a smack on the back of his head from his mother.

"Be nice! Just because you're a big bad wolf doesn't mean I can't still take you over my knee!" Seth hung his head.

"Sorry mom, I was only joking. You probably just blew a fuse. I'll go take a look at the back and see if any breakers have been thrown. Should be an easy fix." He told her moving toward the exit. Sue frowned.

"You know it was very odd. I could swear one of the guests had done it. I was having him sign the forms for his car when it happened and after the lights blew I looked over at him and he looked so guilty. I don't suppose you know anything about the Cullen's having visitors do you?" Sue asked as she followed him to the back entrance where all the electrical connections were located. Seth looked over to his mother in surprise.

"Yeah actually, they've been expecting something for a while. Why?" He responded before turning his attention back to the mess of wires he was testing.

"Well this boy, he had a map to their place and asked for directions." Sue told him. Seth grinned but didn't take his eyes from the little fuse he was replacing.

"Did he look normal?" Seth asked eager for any details on the stranger. His mother raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose, why wouldn't he?" Sue asked suspiciously. Seth turned to her.

"Well Alice said whatever's coming isn't human or at least not completely. What was he like?" Seth replied. His mother's response left something to be desired.

"Short and tired. I don't think he was any danger either. I hope those Cullen's don't hurt him." She said sounding distressed and Seth rolled his eyes.

"Mom you know the Cullen's don't eat people. What makes you think they would hurt someone? As long as this kid doesn't attack them or try to hurt Nes they're not gonna lay a finger on him."

* * *

Jacob Black had seen a lot of things in his life. Vampires, boys that turn into wolves, movies about fairies but he's never seen anything that scared him quite as much as a car flying into the air seemingly of it's own accord. He'd been horrified when Emmett dashed out to see who was coming up the road. It had been clear the car was moving much too fast to stop in time and it hadn't stopped it jumped. Right up into the air gliding over Emmett's head before descending again and meeting the ground with a dull thunk right in front of the Cullen's home. The passenger door swung open and a tall dark skinned boy immediately stumbled out. He was clutching his stomach as if fighting back the urge to vomit. He turned and glared into the car.

"Potter Are you INSANE?! Why did you do that?! HOW did you do that?!" He shrieked. The response to this outrage was less than satisfactory because while whomever it was still remained in the car his laughter was loud enough to be heard by anyone standing nearby.

"Oh Shut up and get out here." the irate passenger said after a long moment of hysterical laughter from whomever had been driving the car. The driver side door popped open and out stumbled a short darked haired boy still laughing heartily.

"Oh Blaise!" He gasped between giggles "You shoulda seen your face!"

This was enough to send him into another peal of laughter so powerful he actually had to bend over and rest his hands on his knees. The other boy, Blaise, scowled at him.

"Well excuse me if after your psychotic driving the last thing I was expecting was for you to make the bloody car fly! HOW did you do that?!" Blaise demanded but the laughing boy just kept on before suddenly calming and straightening up to look at Blaise.

"You know I have no idea. It just happened." He told Blaise. Jacob didn't know what to expect from the other boy but Blaise seemed to have reached his limit because he just stared blankly.

"It just happened?" He asked and the other boy nodded.

"Well you know I didn't want to crash and I thought about how convenient it would be if it were a flying car like the one Ron and I took in second year because then we could just jump over. Then we were flying." As the boy spoke he sounded breathless with delight, like he couldn't imagine anything better. Blaise looked at him incredulously for a long moment before shaking his head.

"Harry-fucking-Potter." He muttered quietly enough that if Jacob weren't a werewolf he probably would have missed it. "Anyway enough chatter these vampires have been standing here staring at us like we're mad."

For the first time both boys turned to face the house and Jacob looked around to realize that all of the Cullen's had assembled outside sometime during the exchange. The messy haired boy who Jacob could only assume was Harry-fucking-Potter looked honestly surprised but smiled politely at them all.

"Hello, Sorry about all that. My name is Harry Potter, this is my friend Blaise Zabini I was told we were expected."

* * *

Seth was so excited after talking to his mom that he decided to forgo his truck and just run to the Cullen's. Mad as it seemed he could actually get there faster that way and his curiosity about the new visitors made him impatient to get moving. So as soon as the electricity was fixed Seth tossed his T-shirt into the back of his truck, tied his jeans to his leg and set off running in wolf form.

Seth ran full tilt and it didn't take long until he was rushing into the clearing where the Cullen's house was built. He saw all the Cullen's standing in front of their house staring at two men in front of the Dodge Seth has seen earlier that day. One Seth could see was fairly tall with dark skin, the other was shorter but all Seth could see was the back of his head which was a mess of dark hair sticking up at various angles.

As Seth rushed into the clearing the whole group turned to face him no doubt alerted by the noise of his heavy feet pounding upon the ground. Seth watched as the first man with darker skin turned and his eyes became wide and alarmed.

He was distracted however by the other man. Seth met his eyes for the briefest moment and he was. . .Amazing. His eyes were bright vibrant green, his lips were cherry pink and his skin was pale. He was small and Seth wanted to scoop him up into his arms and protect him from everything that might threaten him. The other man looked at him and unlike his travelling companion he didn't look scared. Instead he tilted his head to the side and eyed Seth as though he was intrigued.

The attention made Seth swell, puffing himself out to show his mate how large and attractive he was. The thought stopped Seth cold as realization washed over him. This man, this amazing beautiful man was his. His imprint.

* * *

Author's notes: I got called a tease because they didn't meet last chapter. I hope this makes up for it as it is slightly longer than usual. Thoughts? Feelings?

You've all been lovely with the reviews so far I really hope you leave more. . .

**Please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Seth looked curiously between the dark haired boy and his companion. The taller one was scowling heavily at him while the Seth's imprint was merely observing him with interest. For a long moment no one moved and then much to Seth's surprise the taller boy pulled out a stick and brandished it at Seth. Did he think Seth wanted to play fetch?

Seth glanced at his imprint who was rolling his eyes.

"Put that away idiot. If it were going to attack it would have by now." he said in an annoyed tone. The one with the stick huffed in obvious annoyance.

"Potter you said we were coming somewhere where no one would try to eat us!" he said in an accusing tone. Seth's imprint, Potter according to his companion, just rolled his eyes.

"You're being stupid Blaise, it's a wolf, if he wanted to eat us he would."

"I'd forgot about your affinity for mutts Potter. Draco always used to joke about that flea ridden do-" his mate's movement was so quick Seth almost missed it. A thin stick was suddenly grasped in his hand and a jet of light shot from it impacting his companion. The other boys eyes went wide and he began to shrink "Wha-rowr? Meow? Meow! Meow meow!"

The cat noises continued as the person making them rapidly shrunk before sprouting ears and a tail in less than a minute a completely black cat with wide indigo eyes was standing where the boy had been. Seth's nose twitched but he didn't move at least not until his imprint's attention turned to him.

"Now I know you're not really a wolf but I also know that sometimes when in animal form it can be fun to play. How would you like to give that mean cat a good chase and once you've got him change back and come round. I've got to have a chat with these lovely vampires. Hopefully a good chase will remind Blaise not to speak ill of the dead." As Harry finished speaking he used his hand to scratch behind Seth's ears. Seth gave an agreeable yip of happiness before tearing off toward the cat who let out a horrified sound and took off running.

Seth would catch that cat and bring it as a gift to his imprint. He would do anything to make his imprint happy. He was so focussed on this goal that for the moment he completely forgot that his imprint had somehow created that cat from a boy. For now that didn't matter, all that mattered was the cat.

* * *

Harry watched the wolf tear off after Blaise with an amused smile on his face. Somehow he felt certain the animal wouldn't hurt Blaise, just as he known instinctively that he was a man not a wolf at all. He wondered if Blaise realized that. Harry shrugged and turned to face the still gaping coven of vampires. He also noted the small girl who was no doubt the little half vampire and the large muscular native american boy who stood as if to shield her from Harry's notice.

"So which of you is Carlisle?" Harry asked them doing his best to maintain a friendly smile. A blond haired vampire stepped forward. He appeared to have been slightly older at the time of his turning than most of his coven and his blond hair was swept back in conservative hairstyle. Unlike the Volturi this coven all appeared to prefer simple muggle garb. Including Carlisle who wore a light blue polo shirt and tan slacks.

"I am Carlisle but I'm afraid we don't really know who you are young man." The blond man told him in a friendly but simultaneously curious tone. Harry narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"I don't understand. Aro assured me you would know I was coming. Didn't he contact you?"

"I'm afraid that this may be Aro's idea of a joke. We did know someone was coming but we were never contacted. Come inside and I'll explain." Harry nodded and moved to follow the group inside.

Once they were settled and Harry had politely declined the offer of a soda from a seemingly gentle blond vampire called Esme, Carlisle spoke again and managed to shock everyone in the room, including Harry.

"So Harry, You're a wizard aren't you?"

* * *

Blaise was running, his little cat legs carrying him a quickly as possibly. The beating of his heart in his ears was so loud he could barely heard the pounding of the wolves feet as it chased him. He'd hoped that by making a beeline for the forest he'd be able to lose the much larger animal but this had turned out to be futile. His enhanced cat sense of smell told him the entire area was claimed by not only the large wolf behind him but others as well. He couldn't believe Potter had set the beast on him. Sure the other boy was sensitive about his godfather but enough to kill him?

Blaise reached a clearing and hesitated for a moment when he realized he could no longer hear the pounding feet of his pursuer. He pricked his ears up looking around but caught no sight of the massive wolf. His pulse began to even out but he knew better than to become complacent he moved slowly now as he examined the clearing hoping still to find a viable hiding place where he could wait out Potter's spell. Once he was back to himself he could use magic to defeat the beast. On the far side of the clearing he spotted a fallen log that looked like a likely place.

He approached it slowly sniffing for other inhabitants but found nothing but insects. The human part of his mind recoiled at the idea of getting bugs, dirt and who knows what other kind of filth onto himself but as the alternative appeared to be death he knew he had to bear it. He moved carefully into the hollowed center still keeping his ears perked for any warning sound to let him know the wolf had found him. A suddenly loud thunk and Blaise found his entrance cut off. He hissed and tried to move out of the other side of the log only to hear a voice speak from above.

"Uh uh cat boy, I've got you now." As if to emphasize this point a large hand reached into the open end of the log and seized Blaise by the scruff of his neck. Blaise hissed and dug his claws into the rotting wood but was unable to keep his place against the strength of the strangers hand. He was lifted as if he weighed no more than a feather and found himself looking into satisfied brown eyes.

* * *

Seth was beyond pleased with himself as he walked from the woods toward the Cullen residence. He barely noticed the angry red scratches the small kitten had bestowed on him. After all what were a few scratches when it would please his imprint. Now in human form he was able to think a little more clearly than he had as a wolf and he used his walk to think things over.

He'd imprinted. Finally! And on a man, a beautiful man who somehow had the ability to turn others into cats which was, okay a little freaky but also cool. His imprint had seemed to know he wasn't a real wolf right of the bat, did that mean he knew about shifters? Maybe he was as shifter heck maybe he was an alpha cat shifter and this little kitten had to change because of it? Except that didn't really make any sense and what about the sticks? The sticks had obviously been important.

Seth couldn't wait to find out and at this realization he quickened his pace. He was dying to see the other man again, to hear his voice. When he drew up to the house he heard raised voices and hurried to move faster. He'd left his imprint alone! With Vampires! What had he been thinking? For the first time in his life Seth considered how dangerous the Cullen's were, what if they hurt his imprint?

* * *

Author's Notes: I'M ALIVE! I'm sure some of you were wondering what with the super long break. I'm sorry life got super crazy/busy/lame but things have equalized and I'm planning on getting back to regular updates. I hope you can forgive me.

This chapter is donated to Mrs. Rae who is my only Real life friend who is 'In the Know' about my fanfiction writing and who is the reason I bothered to write this chapter.

Okay so review lots!


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait!" Emmett's voice cut across the room silencing the conversations that had broken out since Harry's arrival. "So Magic is real?"

Everyone turned to stare at him and for a beat no one spoke. Then like lightning across a stormy sky Rosalie cracked.

"What do you think we've been talking about for the last twenty minutes?!" She shrieked glaring at her husband. Emmett winced.

"I just. . .since when?" He asked his golden eyes narrowed in obvious confusion. Rosalie threw up her hands.

"I can't even talk to you! Since ALWAYS! Carlisle just said he met a wizard while he was still human! Haven't you been paying attention?" she demanded her eyes going slightly red in her rage. Emmett looked down and shuffled his feet.

"Sorry I just. . .he turned that guy into a cat and so I was thinking about you know. . .being a cat. I got distracted."

Before anyone could reply the front door was pushed open and Seth barrelled in carrying the Blaise the cat against his bare chest. He was grinning proudly and crossed the room to present the cat to Harry. Harry looked the cat and took a moment to look over the large wolf turned boy. Large was kind of an understatement though, the man was massive! More than a foot taller than Harry's measly 5'4" not to mention broad and so very muscular. Harry suddenly realized he'd been gaping at the man quite blatantly and with a flush accepted the cat that was being held out to him.

"Thanks," he said softly and the larger man beamed at him.

"Anytime," the wolf said and Harry was surprised to find he sounded rather breathless. "I'm Seth by the way, Seth Clearwater."

"Clearwater?" Harry asked the name ringing a bell for him "Are you related to the lady who runs the Inn on the other side of town?"

Seth nodded.

"Yep that's my mom."

"Cool, I'm Harry by the way, and this is Blaise. I guess I better turn him back." Harry said setting the cat on the floor and flicking his wand at it. The group of vampires watched entranced as the cat blossomed back into the boy from earlier. Soon Blaise stood his back ramrod straight and glared murderously at Harry.

"I hate you passionately. I hope you understand that." Harry just grinned.

"That doesn't sound like an apology for insulting my godfather. Do you need some more kitty time?" He asked sweetly. Blaise's eyes widened.

"I'm very sorry for insulting your godfather." He said quickly.

"Thanks Blaise. I forgive you."

* * *

Seth watched as his imprint, Harry, turned his friend back into a person. The others in the room seemed unconcerned by the action which made him think they'd got some sort of explanation while he was cat chasing. He kept his eyes on Harry, vaguely aware that he was staring and should probably stop but unable to tear his eyes away. After a long awkward moment in which Harry finally became aware of Seth's staring and turned to look back at him questioningly Seth thought of something to say.

"So. . .how'd you turn that guy into a cat?" he asked Harry smiled at him but several of the other occupants of the room groaned in obvious annoyance.

"Magic," Harry replied breezily "How did you turn into a giant wolf?"

"I dunno, it's genetic lots of guys in the tribe can do it. It has to do with all the vamps living so close. You should come down sometime and listen to all the old stories." Seth responded.

"Seth!" Barked Jacob angrily and Seth turned to look at him in surprise. He'd forgotten his Alpha was even there. Edward shook his head though.

"Drop it Jake, I'm afraid that ship has sailed." Jake opened his mouth as if to argue but suddenly a look of realization came over his face before he looked back at Seth. The shock on his face was enough to make Seth wince.

"You imprinted on a dude?" Jake demanded his tone incredulous. Seth shrugged and looked away his eyes landing on Harry who was looking between the two of them in obvious confusion. Seth looked away from him to find the faces of the rest of the Cullen's in various states of shock or in Rosalie's case amusement. It was Renesme who finally broke the silence. She rushed across the room and pulled Harry into an enthusiastic hug.

"I'm so excited! Jake is Seth's Alpha I can't believe we have a wizard in the family!" Harry returned the hug but his face was twisted in confusion.

"Umm thanks?" he turned to Seth "I'm very confused."

Seth shot a furious glare at both Jake and Edward. He hadn't given any thought to how he would explain the imprint to Harry but he'd definitely wanted to wait until they'd at least talked to one another. Harry was still looking at him expectantly so Seth gave him an apologetic grin and held out an arm.

"Let's walk, there's a few things I guess you'll need to know." Seth told him Harry didn't take his arm but did stand and with a hesitant smile and wave toward his friend followed Seth from the house. Seth was taking long steps until he realized his imprint had broken into a jog to keep up. He slowed down reminding himself he'd have to watch that since Harry was so much shorter than himself. There were nearly to the tree line and Seth had still not spoken when Harry finally broke the silence.

"Not that I don't appreciate the exercise but you mentioned there were things I need to know?"

Seth sighed and looked up at the sky which had miraculously cleared from the foggy morning they had started with. Now it was blue with a few wisps of clouds floating across the sky. With his heightened sense of hearing he could hear birds singing and little animals running about in the woods. Somehow he knew instinctively that Harry would not handle this information well. He had to assume it was something to do with the nature of the imprint.

"Given the option, I wouldn't have dropped this on you this way." Seth said after another long moment of thought.

"Okay noted. Dropped what? What does imprint mean?" Harry asked.

"So. . .my people the wolves anyway have this thing called imprinting. I imprinted on you earlier today." Seth stopped again. Harry let out a frustrated noise and Seth couldn't help but think he was pretty cute when he was so obviously annoyed.

"Yes I'd gathered that much but what does that mean?" He asked his accent more pronounced in his aggravation. Seth couldn't help but send him an adoring smile he could tell Harry noticed because the other boy frowned slightly.

"It means. . .It means you're my soul mate basically, it means you're the love of my life." Seth told him sincerely. Harry gaped at him, his mouth open and his eyes wide.

"But I mean it can be wrong right?" Harry asked his tone alarmed. Seth blinked at him, he felt like someone had just twisted a knife into his gut.

"What-What do you mean?" Seth asked trying not to betray how sick he felt at Harry's question.

"You can undo it right? Just pick someone else?" Harry asked and Seth could see the panic in his imprints eyes. He wanted to tell him no, that's not how it works. Seth was dying to tell Harry how much he meant to him but he couldn't force the words out. He could tell the truth would only hurt Harry, could tell how much he didn't want this.

"Yeah sure, totally." Seth told him forcing a smile on his face. He was sure it looked as wooden and fake as it felt but Harry smile broadly and his shoulders visibly relaxed. His face which had gone deathly pale regained some color.

"Good, great look it's not, it's not personal okay?" Harry told him looking apologetic "I just. . .I've been fate's whipping boy for way too long and I'm not. . .gay. Not that I care that you are."

Seth nodded and continued to force that painfully wooden smile. He swallowed heavily forcing down the knot of bile and grief that was fighting its way up this throat so that he could answer Harry. He couldn't let Harry see how much this was killing him.

"Yeah totally I understand. I'd still like to be friends though if that's cool I've never met a wizard before." Seth told him and Harry grinned in a way that made Seth's heart flutter.

"Absolutely."

"Look I've gotta run home, if you could just tell the others. . ." Seth trailed off but Harry nodded.

"No problem, I'll see you later." Seth nodded and turned toward the woods. He waited to hear the faint sound of Harry's footsteps before he turned and watched him go. It just figured. He finally found his imprint, his perfect match. The person he'd been waiting years for and Harry was so perfect. Gorgeous, obviously kind, funny and literally magical more than Seth could have even thought to ask for and Harry didn't want him. Seth waited until Harry was out of sight to let the tears fall.

* * *

Author's Notes: Originally I'd planned for a kind of funny light hearted chapter. . .then I started listening to country music. Long story short I've been crying. Now so has Seth. Hope you liked it

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Harry walked slowly back to the Cullen house thinking over what Seth had told him. He'd have to tell Blaise about the imprinting since he was mostly interested in the different mating customs of creatures, even if Seth's imprint didn't stick he was sure there were other pack members Blaise could question. Harry was torn between relief and a faint disappointment that the imprint wasn't permanent. He didn't want any part of his life dictated to him and the way Seth had made it sound at first he'd been sure it was something he had no say in.

When Seth had told him that it could be changed he'd been beyond thankful. Mostly. Except for that tiny part of him that liked the idea of being the center of someone's whole world. That was pretty selfish though and Seth himself had admitted the imprint could be wrong. If Seth could pick someone else to imprint on who was to say he wouldn't have decided to do that anyway down the road.

Besides Harry wasn't gay. Even if Seth was pretty much the sexiest person Harry had ever seen, his appreciation was purely aesthetic, anyone would notice. That didn't make Harry gay. After all Harry had dated girls. He'd been attracted to Ginny and Cho before that even if he'd never gone past snogging and a bit of groping. It's not as if he'd had the time what with the war and Voldemort and everything.

When Harry reentered the Cullen house he discovered it very quiet. Blaise sat stiffly between all the other vampires and everyone looked as though they weren't quite sure what to say to each other. As soon as Harry entered Blaise stood up.

"Everything okay?" He asked in concern and Harry nodded.

"Oh yeah, he just had to explain some stuff for me but we got it all sorted no worries." Across the room Harry noticed the vampire Edward frowning. Jacob had left the room already along with the little half vamp girl so Harry was alone with a group of vampires. He gave them all a big smile.

"Alright then I guess we should figure out when we'll be coming by next. I'd like to interview each of you individually if you're willing." They were as it turned out completely willing and so Harry set a time to come back tomorrow to get started.

Blaise and Harry said their goodbyes and headed back to the car once they were in and Blaise had buckled his seatbelt he turned to Harry.

"So what was that earlier?" He asked as Harry revved the engine and began the mad dash back to the hotel.

"Oh you'll be interested in this," Harry told him throwing a smile his way "Apparently the shifters have a thing called imprinting. It's supposed to help them find their soul mate but it's optional."

"How is a soul mate optional?" Blaise asked incredulously but Harry shrugged.

"Dunno really. Seth said he'd imprinted on me but I asked him if it could be a mistake or if he could change it and he said he could."

"Wow that's harsh. Why'd you tell him to change it?" Blaise sounded so surprised Harry turned away from the road to observe him.

"I think that's pretty obvious. I'm not gay." Blaise snorted.

"No seriously why?" Harry glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded.

"Oh um okay never mind." Blaise replied quickly.

"Seriously what are you talking about?" Harry asked pulling into the parking lot and turning his full attention to Blaise. Blaise put up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Look I just thought- I mean you dated Ginny for months and never slept with her. I talked to her for half an hour and she was all over my junk. Not to mention you were totally checking Seth out earlier."

"I wasn't! And just because I never slept with Ginny doesn't make me gay." Harry replied indignantly.

"No it doesn't." Blaise agreed "But have you ever really. . .considered it?"

"Considered what? Being gay? I don't think that's how it works." Harry told him.

* * *

Despite what Harry said to Blaise he ended up spending the next couple of days considering being gay quite a bit. He thought a lot about Ginny and what Blaise had said about her being all over his junk. Had she been like that with him? Dozens of little instances came flooding back to him. Odd things that Ginny had done that he hadn't quite understood and had dismissed at the time. There had been that time she's showed up in the dorm in the middle of the night. He remembered thinking she must be really cold since she'd only worn panties and a little t-shirt. He'd let her warm up beside him for a bit before telling her to go before Ron woke up. She'd seemed rather put out about it at the time.

Had she been trying to have sex with him? In hindsight it seemed plausible but it hadn't occurred to him at the time. He'd never even tried to see Ginny naked even now the idea made him more nervous than anything else. Would he want to see Seth naked? The thought made Harry blush and he quickly glanced around to make sure there was no one nearby. Of course at the moment he was alone in his room so it was pretty much a non issue. Harry was so occupied with the idea of maybe being gay that he soon found it hard to focus on anything else. He was distracted when meeting with the mind reader Edward which was super embarrassing since the vampire just seemed content to smirk knowingly at him. Finally Harry caved and did the only sensible thing. He owled Hermione.

* * *

Seth spent the entire day after talking with Harry in his bed. He called into work and just laid there with his head under the blanket. Midway through the next day though Seth was bored and also hungry. Apparently moping was hungry work. He decided to pull himself together and at least make a sandwich unfortunately his search of the kitchen uncovered only a single package of ramen noodles and some canned soup. Sure Seth was depressed but he wasn't canned soup depressed. With a groan he located some moderately clean clothes and ventured forth in search of sustenance.

Once he was outside Seth was thrilled to discover a genuinely sunny day happening. Something pretty unusual in Forks but especially in October. He decided to leave La Push and walk to town for lunch. As he walked he did pretty much the same thing he'd been doing since he imprinted two days ago but with the sun shining and birds singing he found his thoughts rather more positive than they had been before. Okay so his imprint wasn't gay he was still his imprint. Harry was gorgeous and interesting. He'd said they could be friends. Really Seth was lucky even to have that, friends with a wizard! He wondered what kind of magic Harry could do, would he show him?

This thought put a spring in Seth's step. Magic! How cool is that and maybe with time Harry might feel differently. Seth could tell his main objection to the whole thing was not having a choice well that and Harry said he wasn't gay. So Seth could be happy with friends and he would be the best friend Harry ever had even if he never got to kiss him. Seth's steps faltered as the idea of kissing Harry really sunk into his brain. Wrapping his hands around Harry's slim waist or maybe tangling his fingers in the other boys hair. He'd noticed Harry's lips were a bit chapped did that mean they'd be rough? The sound of a car rushing passed jerked Seth from his fantasy and he shook himself. Just friends. Friends don't kiss.

Seth continued to walk until he reached his favorite restaurant. As soon as he stepped in he saw Harry. The other boy was sitting in the far corner in a booth with Blaise. Seth couldn't have explained how he just knew he was there, except that he did. Seth's first instinct was to go over and say hello but as he drew closer to their table he started to catch little bits of their conversation. Curiosity began to sneak it's way into Seth's brain, what would Harry talk to his friend about when he didn't think anyone was listening? Carefully Seth chose a table that was far enough away from Harry and Blaise that most people wouldn't be able to hear them and where he would only be spotted if they were actively looking for him. He listened carefully and realized quickly it was Blaise that was speaking.

". . .About Draco?"

"What about Malfoy?" came Harry's sharp response.

"Well I mean you spent most of sixth year stalking him." Blaise responded. Harry's response was lost as the waitress approached and Seth quickly placed his regular order (Four bacon cheeseburgers, 2 orders of Chili fries and a side of corn with a large chocolate milkshake.) By the time she'd walked away Blaise was speaking again.

"Yeah I know that but I mean during the time you were dating Ginny did you spend more time hanging out with Ginny or keeping tabs on Draco?"

"I don't know it's not like I kept a schedule or anything!" Harry was sounding distinctly petulant now and Seth wondered what the point was Blaise was trying so hard to make. Was Harry maybe not as sure about being straight as he'd seemed? The thought filled Seth's stomach with fluttering excited butterflies and made his heart beat so loud he almost missed Blaise's next words.

"That's exactly my point you shouldn't need a schedule because most blokes would rather spend time with their super hot girlfriend then follow around their supposed enemy. Yes I know you're going to say Draco was up to something and he needed to be watched but. . .all the time? I mean in hindsight wasn't it maybe a tad excessive?"

"He let Death Eater's into the school!" Harry exclaimed sounding furious. Blaise sighed.

"Okay yes let's try this what's Draco's favorite color?"

"Blue." Harry responded without hesitation.

"Really?" Blaise asked sounding surprised.

"Yes he's a vain git and he knows it brings out his eyes." Harry responded derisively.

"See that's my point," Blaise responded his tone triumphant.

"What?! That Malfoy likes blue?"

"No that you know that and you know it brings out his eyes. I didn't know that because I am a straight man. Those are the sorts of things you notice when you're attracted to someone." Blaise told him.

"I am not attracted to Draco Malfoy. He's a vile narcissistic prick!" Harry was adamant "No matter what he looks like I'd rather be dead than touch him."

"But you think he looks touchable." Blaise countered. Seth didn't need to be able to see Harry to know he was glaring at Blaise. Neither boy spoke again as they finished their meals. Meanwhile three booth's over Seth was beyond elated. Harry wasn't as completely straight as he'd claimed. Sure maybe he was still against the imprint but Seth could work with that. He had a shot and now that he knew it Seth would move Heaven and Earth to have Harry.

* * *

Author's Notes: I couldn't bare to make you all suffer too long. I hope you like this update! I had someone ask about my 'update schedule' I think it's adorable that you think I'm that organized. That said I've finally really got a fire going inspiration wise and will probably have another update for you tomorrow or the next day. (What really gets me writing is lots of reviews. . .just sayin') I do have to work tomorrow though so. . . we'll see.

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Just two days after sending off his owl to Hermione Harry opened his window and was surprised to see not one but two owls winging their way toward him. Harry had long since given up trying to understand how wizarding owls managed to fly such long distances in such a short amount of time. He had asked Hermione but she had simply told him there were some types of magic only owls could understand and had refused to elaborate further.

After the war Harry had refused to purchase a new owl no matter how much his friends tried to convince him. No owl could possibly replace Hedwig and to consider it seemed like an affront to her memory. However when he had stumbled upon Gaia severely injured and near death he had felt obligated to bring her home and take care of her. Once she was healed Gaia refused to leave, the pure black chinese owl instead became offended when she caught him sending letters with other birds. She also proved useful in chasing away birds carrying endless fanmail.

Even this would not have compelled him to keep her if Hermione had not explained to him (in quite a patronizing tone) that she wasn't an owl at all but a breed of pigeon. Gaia upon hearing this had flown into a rage and attempted to peck Hermione's eyes out. Even several months later Harry was hesitant to ever utter the word pigeon in the birds presence and Gaia continued to carry a grudge against Hermione. It could sometimes make sending letters back and forth a bit inconvenient but Harry couldn't help but love the plucky little bird.

As Harry watched he noted that Gaia seemed determined to reach him before her companion flapping her shorter wings desperately. Harry smiled as he watched the larger owl fly calmly and effortlessly not even bothering to acknowledge the smaller one. The owl had large orange eyes clearly visible even from a distance and the feathers around it's head looked distinctly, well, bushy. Thanks to her desperate effort Gaia managed to enter the room a few moments before her rival and she quickly winged over to the perch Harry had transfigured for her out of a napkin when he first arrived. The small bird immediately stretched her wings so the larger one had no place and pinned it with a furious glare. Meanwhile the slightly bigger owl gave Gaia a dismissive glance before landing on Harry's bed.

"You know I didn't expect you to fly all the way here. My letter wasn't that urgent." Harry said as he turned to the bed. Hermione rolled her eyes at him as she flopped back against the pillows.

"How could I not come? You found and summarily rejected a soul mate and are now having a crisis of sexuality. Clearly you can't function in the world without me."

"You're bored aren't you?" Harry asked smirking.

"A bit," She admitted blushing "but you can't blame me. We've had adventure and adventure for years going cold turkey to life in the Ministry is giving me withdrawals."

Harry laughed before moving to the bed to embrace his friend. They held each other for a long moment before he pulled back to kiss her cheek and smile warmly at her.

"I'm really happy you're here." Hermione squeezed him again before letting go and falling back onto the bed.

"So am I, now go away I just flew across an ocean I'll need to nap for at least a few hours before we can catch up properly."

* * *

Harry was practically skipping as he made his way downstairs. The hotel offered a complimentary breakfast so it was toward the small dining area just off the lobby that Harry directed his steps. Blaise was already up and enjoying a serving of scrambled eggs with bacon, technically the complimentary breakfast was muffin's or cereal but Sue Clearwater had taken a liking to them and often had something hot ready in the mornings. Harry grinned at Blaise as he served himself a serving from the hot plate that was waiting for him. Mrs. Clearwater was nowhere in sight at the moment and he made a mental note to thank her later.

"Morning Blaise!" Harry greeted happily prompting the other boy to raise his eyebrows.

"Good morning, what's with you?" He asked with an incredulous tone Harry shrugged as he jumped up to pour himself a cup of hot coffee.

"Oh you know it just seems like a really good day doesn't it?" Harry replied, noting the way Blaise's eyes slid to the window which showed an already drizzling grey sky outside.

"Not really."

Harry laughed aloud as he began to munch on his bacon. He was about to explain when much to his surprise Seth came into the room. Harry hadn't seen Seth since the Wolf had agreed to un-imprint on him. He'd been dreading their next meeting knowing it was sure to be awkward but with the comforting knowledge that Hermione was asleep upstairs he felt he could face anything. Whatever was going on with Harry's sexuality and life in general Hermione was sure to help sort out.

"Good morning Seth!" Harry greeted warmly and was surprised to see the way the boy's face seemed to light up at the greeting. Seth grinned in a way that made something twist nervously in Harry's stomach, the other man really was very attractive.

"Hey Harry! I hope you don't mind my mom told me she had left some eggs and bacon in here I was hoping to snag some." he told them. Harry waved him toward the still mostly full hot plate.

"Have at it, your mom cooks like she thinks we're vacuum cleaners. Even between Blaise and I there's no way we could eat it all." Seth made his way over the hot plate and proceeded to load his plate with food before also snagging a couple of muffins from the box on the counter and coming to sit with them. Harry eyed the heavily stacked plate before turning a skeptical eye on Seth. Before he could speak Blaise beat him to it.

"Hungry?" He asked wryly but Seth shook his head.

"Nah I had breakfast at home but I figured a bit more wouldn't hurt." he replied causing Harry to laugh. Blaise turned to him his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Seriously what is with you? Last night you were surly and honestly pretty annoying now all of the sudden you're the happiest guy in the room what gives?" He demanded..

"Well forgive me if I'm trying to have a good attitude!" He responded faking a scowl and when Blaise looked apologetic he couldn't help but laugh. "I'm totally messing with you. I'm just super excited you won't believe who showed up this morning!"

"Who?" Blaise asked sounding curious.

"Hermione!" Harry declared happily "She's up in my room taking a nap. The flight took a lot out of her." Blaise's eyes went wide.

"Granger's_ here_!" He exclaimed in shock and Harry frowned as a thought occurred to him.

"Yes she is and so help me if you break out any of that anti muggle purist crap I will cause you pain like you have never know. I will make Crucio look like a walk in the fucking park." His tone was low and deadly serious causing Blaise to quickly raise his hands.

"I wasn't going to I swear. She and I get on very well actually." Harry looked carefully at Blaise but couldn't detect any sort of sarcasm in his tone so he smiled again.

"Good so long as we're clear."

"Crystal." Blaise told him before glancing down at himself "Do you think this shirt makes me look pretentious?"

"What?" Harry asked in confusion, where had that come from?

"Dammit it really does, I'm gonna go change." Before Harry could say anything Blaise jumped up and rushed out of the room. Harry stared after him for a moment before shrugging and turning to Seth.

"Well that was strange," He observed receiving a nod of agreement from the other boy.

* * *

Seth was feeling conflicted, on the one hand he was alone with Harry, something he'd been dreaming of since he'd learned the other boy might be gay. On the other hand a new player had just entered the game who Seth had no information about. He'd come to the hotel hoping to catch Blaise alone and pump him for information after all what better way to learn about Harry than from his friend? Being able to talk to Harry directly seemed too good to be true except that now sitting beside him, looking at his big green eyes and adorably messy hair. Seth was distinctly tongue tied. So he focused on his food a diversion that wouldn't last for long as he had already finished his scramble and was now steadily working his way through the muffins.

Thankfully so far Harry didn't seem to notice Seth's dilemma as he too was eating his breakfast. It was too much to hope that Harry was feeling the same heart pounding anxiety Seth felt and that was why he was eating like that. Finally Seth took a large swallow of coffee barely noticing as it burned it's way down his throat. He had to say something, who knew when he would get another chance?

"So. . .you're pretty protective of your friend Hermione huh?" Seth asked immediately feeling like an idiot. Harry looked at him in surprise but nodded.

"Hermione's been my friend since we were eleven. She doesn't need Blaise or anyone else giving her a hard time because of who her parents were." Harry told him. The vemenance in Harry's voice surprised Seth and he found himself admiring yet another thing about Harry. He clearly cared about his friends a great deal.

"I thought you and Blaise were friends?" He asked feeling a little confused about why Harry had thought he need to threaten the other boy. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, recently we've kinda had to be because we're travelling together and we need to have each other's back but in school we barely interacted honestly until about sixth year I wasn't even sure if he was a boy or a girl. We'd never talked or anything." Seth laughed and Harry smiled in a way that made him catch his breath.

"So you must be pretty excited that's she's here then." Seth said after a moment and Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah she didn't tell me she was coming it was like the best surprise I've had in awhile. I've really missed her since I've been travelling."

"Do you know why she decided to visit?" Seth asked curiously and was surprised to see Harry suddenly flush a vibrant red.

"Oh uhh I asked her advice about something and she just decided to respond in person." Seth wanted to ask more but before he could his cell phone rang. He smiled apologetically at Harry before quickly picking up to his bosses voice on the line.

"Seth I need you to head over to the Newton house apparently a squirrel or something chewed through their wiring. I want you to go take a look at the damage then report to me so I can get them a 've got no power so sooner is better."

"Alright Boss I'll head right over." Seth agreed quickly before hanging up his cell. He cast a smile at Harry as he stood and headed for the door.

"Duty calls. Maybe I'll see you later, I'd love to meet this Hermione of yours," Seth told Harry. Harry grinned and nodded.

"Definitely, I'll probably be heading over to the Cullen's in a couple of hours so we could run into each other." Seth walked out of the door with a smile stuck to his face and the image of Harry's blushing cheeks playing in his mind.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hermione is a Northern Saw-whet Owl BTW. So a couple things I wanted to address real quick Somebody mentioned the imprint being for the production of young so I just wanted to clarify. THIS IS NOT MPREG NOR WILL IT BE MPREG. I don't have an issue with it but it's just now where I'm heading with this story. Sorry if you were expecting/hoping for it. I view imprinting to be more like a soul mate connection. I felt that way in the twilight books too. Anyway I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming they've got me so inspired that I just keep writing!

**Please review Lots and LOTS and I promise to keep with the speedier updates!**


	12. Chapter 12

Harry waited a few more minutes for Blaise to return but when the other boy remained in his room Harry made his way back upstairs. Hermione lay spread across his bed so Harry gave her a shove before laying down beside her. Hermione turned her bright eyes on him proving she was still wide awake.

"So I saw Seth downstairs," Harry told her. "He eats more than Ron."

"Impossible," Hermione said with a laugh "So tell me about Seth."

Harry sighed and rolled onto his back to stare thoughtfully up at the ceiling and Hermione scooted closer resting her head on his chest. She'd told him once that when she lay like that she could always tell when he was holding back by listening to his heart beat. Harry didn't mind he'd never been cuddled as a child and as adult he found he rather liked it. Hermione didn't speak just waited patiently while he rearranged his thoughts.

"Seth is. . .nice."

"Just nice?" Hermione prompted when it became clear Harry wasn't planning on elaborating.

"Well I've only talked to him twice," He said quickly "But he's got this look in his eyes like inside he's always laughing. It reminds me of pictures of Sirius before Azkaban."

"Hmm He sounds like someone worth getting to know. You haven't told me about the other thing yet." Hermione prompted and Harry let out a long breath.

"What other thing?"

"What does he look like?" Hermione asked in a sing song voice.

"He's gorgeous," Harry admitted "His skin is this great tan shade I've never even seen and he's got thick black hair. Not to mention he's huge, like almost seven feet tall and all muscle." Harry abruptly cut himself off as he felt himself getting a little too invested in his description of Seth. Hermione's knowing laugh made him blush.

"You sound like you've given this a lot of thought Harry."

"Yeah-Well I've had plenty of time to think. All the Cullen's keep casually dropping him into conversation."

"Harry it sounds to me like you like him and are attracted to him. I don't really understand the problem." Hermione told him and Harry sighed.

"It's just-Okay- I've never dated a guy and besides even if I were interested he already undid his whole imprint thing. I doubt he'll want anything to do with me now." Harry told her glumly. Hermione sighed and pushed herself up so she was looking Harry in the eye.

"Harry you've not had time to date much of anybody. You should follow what you feel and not worry about labels like Gay or Straight. You are attracted to Seth aren't you? You've thought about having sex with him?" She asked in a frank no nonsense tone Harry blushed a violent red and scurried backwards to try and put some distance between them.

"Hermione!" his friend just rolled her eyes.

"Really Harry we're both adults here. Sex is not something to blush about, it's what people do when they are attracted to someone."

"I really don't want to talk about this anymore." Harry told her before standing up "I've gotta get over to the Cullen's. I'm supposed to talk to their Seer Alice today."

"Alright I'd like to rest a bit more if you don't mind but I do want to meet the Cullen's soon." Harry nodded his agreement and bent down to brush a soft kiss against her forehead before leaving her alone.

* * *

Alice glanced at her clock again in frustration. She knew from the way her visions fuzzed out that Harry Potter wouldn't arrive for at least another thirty minutes but she was feeling impatient. She resolved with the others that they couldn't wait to warn Harry Potter about Aro's plans for him any longer. He had been in town over a week already and it didn't feel right keeping it from him. At first they'd hesitated still unsure if he was really a threat but now they knew him they wanted to make sure he was safe.

Alice had hoped to have more to tell him but other than her original vision she knew very little. She'd been monitoring Demetri's future but so far the vampire had not chosen a rogue to turn Harry. She didn't know why he was taking so long at it but every vision just showed him travelling and occasionally meeting with other vampires only to say farewell and move on to a different one. Alice found herself deeply annoyed by her own powers but there was not much she could do to solve the problem. Until Demetri chose a vampire they were at a standstill when it came to protecting Harry.

Something about the whole situation had Alice distinctly on edge. Harry was only supposed to stay in Forks a few weeks. Already a week was lost and it didn't seem like Aro to leave something this important to the last minute and risk Harry leaving town earlier than he'd planned. Alice had no doubt something was coming and that it would be soon but what that something was she couldn't see.

* * *

Seth was pouting not that there was anyone around to notice. He'd been excited when his boss had called and sent him over to the Newton's it sounded like the kind of job where he could learn a lot. Unfortunately all he was learning was how to sit at the shop and wait for parts. Seth had gone over and called Jeremy to let him know what needed to be replaced. Apparently it wasn't something Seth could do alone and one of them needed to be available to sign for a big parts order coming in from Seattle sometime today.

Also Seth would have to do inventory once it got here. He was worried if it didn't arrive soon he'd be there for hours and miss Harry at the Cullen's. Gainful employment really sucked sometimes. Seth's pout was interrupted by the sound of the bell on the shop's door tinkling. He practically ran to the front hoping to see several large boxes of wiring and materials waiting for him. Instead there stood a tall (around 5'8") young woman with bushy brown hair tied up in a bun and a stern expression.

For a moment Seth gaped at her. He was completely thrown off as she didn't appear to be holding a vacuum or anything else that he might be able to repair at the shop. She was dressed plainly enough but looked distinctly annoyed which did not bode well for Seth. Snapping back to himself Seth hurried forward.

"Hello Ma'am is there something I can help you with today?" he asked keeping his tone polite.

"Are you Seth Clearwater?" She asked in a tone that suggested she knew he was. Seth nodded and the woman glanced around "Am I right in assuming you're alone in the shop?"

"Yes Ma'am," replied Seth with a nod "But I can call my boss if you need help with something. I'm certified though so if you've got something I need to look at I can help no problem."

The woman smiled but in a way that made Seth swallow heavily.

"Hello I'm Hermione Granger, a friend of Harry's" Seth's eyes widened and his heart began to beat heavily in his chest. He knew how much Harry cared about this woman, what if she didn't like him? Or worse what if she was in love with Harry and had come to warn him off? Seth let his eyes look her over again this time as a possible rival. She was very pretty, her eyes were wide and clear, her hair while bushy suited her face very nicely. She wore snug fashionable jeans and a simple t-shirt that clung to her curves nicely. Seth realized he'd been staring when he heard Hermione clear her throat pointedly.

"Oh umm nice to meet you." He squeaked out causing Hermione to smile again though she looked rather less frightening this time.

"The feeling is mutual, Harry has told me so much about you!" Seth puffed up at this and sent an awkward smile toward Hermione.

"Oh Ah what did Harry say about me?" Seth said unable to resist. Hermione gave him a sly smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Actually one thing he told me did leave me with a question and I was hoping you could answer it for me." She told him sweetly and Seth quickly nodded his head. If she wanted to know maybe Harry did. Heck maybe Harry sent her!

"Sure anything." He told her quickly.

"I was just wondering what the process is exactly for unchoosing a soulmate." Seth gaped.

"Unchoosing a Soulmate?" He asked hesitant to know.

"Yes exactly you see Harry told me that you, I believe the word was "imprinted" on him. That that made him your soul mate but that when he asked if you could undo it you assured him it was possible. I just wondered how exactly you managed that seems rather against the concept of Soul Mates as I understood it." She smiled. Seth's brain was racing he couldn't explain it! There wasn't a way to unimprint but he couldn't tell her he'd lied! She was sure to tell Harry!

"Well uhh-erm what I mean is there's a-ah- Ceremony! Yes a ceremony with-um- Chanting and stuff." He told her quickly Hermione nodded.

"Right so. . a ceremony with chanting and also stuff?" She asked Seth thought she sounded rather skeptical but nodded again.

"Yes exactly." He told her.

"That's very interesting because I had a rather different theory."

"A different theory?" Seth asked his heart in his knees.

"Yes I had thought that when Harry asked if you could change it and you looked in his big green eyes and saw the panic there. You just told him what he wanted to hear. Does that sound accurate to you Seth?"

"You're going to tell him aren't you?" Seth asked miserably, he didn't bother denying it he hated that he'd lied at all.

"Eventually, if you don't beat me too it." She told him.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes you, you owe it to Harry to be honest and give an honest apology. It's not going to be easy, the only thing Harry hates more than having is life dictated to him is being lied to about it. He'll probably be mad for awhile but then you both can move past this and begin to get to know one another."

"Wait. . .You sound like you want us together?" Seth asked not even daring to hope after having just been caught in a lie. Hermione sighed and to Seth's surprise came over to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry is my best friend, there's nothing I want more than for him to find someone who makes him happy. Only someone who can love him completely just for who he is can do that. I know enough about Soul Mate bonds to know that person is you. So fix it or I will turn you into a deer and set you lose on the Cullen's feeding grounds."

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review lots and lots!

xoxo :)

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Alice was waiting at the door when Harry popped into existence. Since the boy had come into their lives Alice had grown quite fond of him. She was itching to get him to the mall and dress him in a whole new wardrobe. The clothes he wore now were all worn and well used she suspected he hadn't bought anything new in quite awhile . The others had all cleared out to go hunting while Harry and Alice spoke. All except Emmett who was was waiting in the front room. The large vampire was so enamoured with magic that he insisted on being present for any meetings with Harry just to be sure not to miss any.

Alice swung the door open as soon as she heard the tell tale pop and registered the steady beat of a human heart. Harry sent her a crooked grin and ruffled his hair before glancing past her.

"Hey Alice, I don't suppose Blaise is here yet?" He asked and shrugged when Alice shook her head. "He was being totally weird this morning I don't know if he'll join us." He told her.

"That's alright, I'm glad you're here." Alice replied stepping back to let Harry into the house. Harry walked in and gave a friendly wave to Emmett who was currently playing Call of Duty. Emmett raised a single hand in return, swiftly killed his opponent and then put down the controller to face the two of them. As if responding purely to the look on Emmett's face Harry's wand twitched in his hand and a series of bubbles burst forth. For a moment they only floated before they began spinning and changing. Soon they'd become a variety of animals dancing and playing together both Alice and Emmett watched the dance wide eyed before Harry gently nudged Alice.

"That ought to keep him entertained while we chat." Alice laughed and Emmett's offended "Hey" was mostly for show since his eyes didn't waiver from the cavorting animals making their way across the room towards him.

Alice and Harry moved to the sofa and sat facing each other. Harry shuffled in his bag and pulled out a feather quill and what looked like a regular school notebook. He glanced at her and catching her odd look, flushed.

"I bought a couple of these at the airport so much easier than rolls of parchment. I thought about getting some pens too but this is an auto quill it will take notes while we talk." he explained Alice nodded her understanding as she watched him set up the book and quill on the table that was placed between them and when he finally looked up she spoke before he could interrupt.

"There's actually something I really need to discuss with you Harry." Catching her serious tone Harry nodded and gestured for her to continue. " I had a vision that involved you."

"I thought you couldn't see me in your visions?" Harry questioned. Alice nodded her agreement.

"No I can't but I had a vision of someone discussing you. It happened just before you arrived actually but I held back on telling you hoping I'd have another vision with more solid information but I haven't and I don't want to risk waiting too long." Alice explained.

"What did you see?" Harry asked. Alice took a deep breath not wanting to scare her newest friend but unable to hold the dangerous intelligence in any longer.

"Aro is planning to have you turned into a vampire while you're here. He's sent Demetrius to find a rogue vampire to ambush and change you." Alice had considered any number of reactions that Harry might have upon discovering a blood thirsty vampire might attack him at any moment. Laughter was not one of them. Laughter however is just what she got, Harry's shoulders which had been tense relaxed, he collapsed back onto his chair and laughed. He laughed and laughed until tears rolled down his cheeks and when he finally reclaimed his calm his face still held a bemused smile.

"You really had me worried for a few minutes there." He told her. Alice gaped at him.

"I don't see how this is funny," she told him slightly offended. "Vampires are dangerous. I know we're nice but any one of us could kill you in seconds. This is serious Harry."

"I'm sorry Alice, don't misunderstand." Harry told her quickly waving his hand to dismiss her concerns. "I already knew that Aro wanted me changed. I half expected to be ambushed as soon as I arrived in Forks to be honest. Which is why I took precautions."

"Precautions?" Alice asked, Harry nodded.

"I put wards on the Hotel and other wards to notify me if any one harboring ill intent entered the town. The only way someone could get here without me knowing is if they came through the Quileute lands and the wolves would catch their scent the second they set a foot on their beach. Besides even if they somehow managed to get past the wards and the wolves, you guys would smell them. Not to mention I happen to have quite a bit of defensive magic at my disposal."

"You've given this a lot of thought." Alice replied in surprise. Harry shrugged.

"A lot of it was Blaise actually. He seems to think that if I get turned into a vampire while travelling with him he'll be held accountable." Harry explained. Alice bit her lip in worry as she watched the wizard. She didn't want him to get hurt.

"I haven't seen any details yet Harry. I just don't want you to get overconfident. It would be terrible if something happened." She explained and Harry nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry if I seem flippant. I promise to stay on my guard if it will make you feel better."

Before Alice could reply the sound of Emmett's voice interrupted them.

"It popped!" Harry glanced toward him where Emmett was glaring angrily at the still dancing animals.

"What popped?" he asked.

"The zebra, I poked it and it just popped." Emmett explained his eyes narrowed into a frown.

"It's a bubble. If you poke it, it will pop; that's how bubbles work." Harry rolled his eyes as he spoke and Emmett gaped at him.

"But. . . it's a magic bubble."

* * *

Shortly after Hermione left, the parts Seth had been waiting so impatiently for arrived and with a speed he could not have utilised in front of his boss Seth quickly sorted and arranged everything. He managed to complete his inventory in record time and was moving so fast out the door that he physically ran into Jake before he saw him. His alpha frowned down at him from where Seth had stumbled backwards. Jacob Black was pretty much the only person who could knock Seth to the ground these days.

Jake leaned down to help Seth up, then stood back to let him dust himself off. Seth looked at Jake expectantly bouncing on his heels and feeling antsy to get going again. For a moment Jake just watched him until Seth couldn't take it anymore and finally spoke.

"Hi Jake, not that it's not great to see you but I actually was heading out." he said quickly and moved to dart past his alpha but Jake stopped him.

"I need to talk to you Seth, you've been avoiding me since last week." Jake replied placing a hand on his arm.

"I haven't been." Seth denied shaking his head quickly. He actually had been avoiding all of his pack and Sam's ever since the imprint. In fact he hadn't even shifted for fear someone would overhear his obsessively Harry centric thoughts. He'd not even told his family about the imprint figuring that since Harry had turned him down they didn't need to know. He had honestly forgotten that Jake even knew. Now Jake was frowning at him Seth wished he'd thought of a way to deal with this.

"Yes you have been. I see you everyday Seth and I have seen you every day for years. Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice when you stopped coming around and stopped shifting?" Jake demanded and Seth could only gape at him. Jake sighed.

"Look if you think I'm gonna have an issue because you imprinted on a guy you're stupid and if there's something else going on you need to let me in on it."

"I-" Seth stopped he didn't want to tell Jake what had happened with Harry, especially since he was about to go try and fix it.

"Seth just tell me." Jake demanded sounding exasperated. Seth bristled.

"You think you can order me around just because you're the alpha?" Seth demanded with a scowl and Jake groaned.

"This isn't me coming to you as your Alpha Seth! You're one of my best friends! Hell after Nessie you probably are my best friend. Something is obviously bothering you and everyone's noticed. Leah's worried, Quil and Embry don't even know you've imprinted! This isn't like you Seth so just talk to me okay?" The desperation and concern in Jake's voice were enough to make Seth's shoulders slump.

"You're right, I'm sorry I'll explain but we've got to move I have to get over to the Cullen's before Harry leaves."

Jake agreed and as they walked Seth poured the whole story out. Starting from the moment he'd told Harry about the imprint all the way to the meeting he'd had with Hermione just a few minutes before Jake arrived. To Seth's surprise Jake didn't comment at all throughout the tale just listened quietly until he was finished. They were nearing the turn off to the Cullen's by the time Seth was done and both paused after a long moment Jake clapped Seth on the shoulder.

"Well then I guess I'll leave you to it. Best of luck!" Jake told him before turning as if to leave.

"Wait! Don't you have any advice?" Seth asked desperately but Jake just shrugged.

"You'll probably want to at least give Sam a heads-up before you bring him to the bonfire on Saturday. Probably Leah too she's gonna kill you when she finds out you didn't tell her right away though." Before Seth could say anything more Jake promptly shifted and ran off toward the cabin where Edward and Bella stayed when they went hunting with Renesmee. For a second Seth stared after him before he remembered he was supposed to be rushing and turned back toward the Cullen house.

* * *

It was about an hour later that Harry finally closed the front door to the Cullen house and prepared to apparate back to the hotel. Despite his earlier amusement he couldn't help but glance around the area, half expecting to be ambushed at any moment. He had already assumed that Aro was after him but the idea that yet another red eyed psychopath was out for his blood (literally) was just too much for him to handle. What else could he do but laugh?

Fortunately instead of a vampire Harry's eyes landed on Seth. The larger boy waved as he moved toward the house from the dirt road. Harry grinned and began moving toward him across the grass. Once they were close enough to hear each other Harry called out a greeting and the smile Seth gave him in return made his heart flutter. Seth broke into a jog and was soon right before him, Harry leaned back so he could look the other boy in the eye.

"It's good to see you Seth, I've actually just finished here unfortunately. I was hoping we could hang out." Harry told him, for a moment Seth looked confused before he seemed to realize what Harry meant.

"Oh that's perfect, I was actually looking for you. I was hoping we could take a walk and maybe get to know each other a bit." Seth told him. Harry was surprised, he liked talking to Seth but after the whole imprint fiasco he'd assumed the other would want to avoid him.

"Alright," he agreed as Seth fell in step beside him and they both started walking back towards the road and ultimately the hotel. They were both quiet as they moved through the trees and down the dirt road until Seth seemed to have a thought.

"Where's your car anyway?" he asked.

"Oh I didn't bother to bring it, just apparated." Harry told him.

"Apparated?" Seth repeated sounding confused and Harry nodded.

"Yeah it's a magic thing, we can disappear from one place and reappear in another. It's actually kind of uncomfortable but dead useful." Harry explained and Seth nodded thoughtfully.

"Can all wizards do that?" Seth asked curious and Harry shrugged.

"I think most can they teach it in school and you have to take a test and get a license just like driving a car." Seth nodded his understanding before turning to Harry and giving him a questioning look.

"I just realized I have no idea how old you are. I don't think I ever thought to ask." Seth told him and Harry laughed.

"I'm 18, I'll be 19 next July."

"HA!" Seth replied triumphantly "I'm older than you I turned 19 in August."

Seth looked so pleased Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Congratulations on being born a year before me." Harry told him but was surprised to see that instead of looking pleased Seth looked suddenly anxious.

"So . . . I have to confess something." Seth told Harry, his tone was so serious Harry's step faltered and instead Harry turned to face the other boy.

"What's wrong?" He questioned and Seth sighed.

"I lied to you." Seth replied in a voice so quiet Harry barely caught it. Harry's heartbeat picked up.

"About what?" He asked and was surprised to hear the breathless tone in which he spoke. Seth looked at his feet and scuffed them in the dirt before glancing tentatively at Harry. Harry just watched him expectantly feeling as if his heart would burst from his chest purely from the anticipation that was building.

"Thmpint." Seth spoke so quickly and so quietly Harry couldn't follow.

"I'm sorry I've no idea what you just said." Harry told him and Seth took a deep breath before squaring his shoulders. To Harry's surprise the other boy reached out and took both his arms in his large hands. Harry looked up and was caught in Seth's endless dark eyes. When Seth spoke his voice was clear and firm.

"I lied to you about the imprint. I said I could change it but the truth is you, Harry Potter, are my soul mate and I wouldn't change that even if I could." Harry couldn't breath, he couldn't think over the sound of his heart trying to explode from his chest. Seth was so close Harry could feel the heat coming of him in waves and his body was heating up just from where Seth's hands still grasped him.

"Oh," He breathed more than spoke the word his mind still racing. The first time Seth had mentioned the imprint Harry's only thought had been fate taking yet another decision out of his hands. He'd been horrified but now he'd had time to think. Seth was interesting and seemed to always be cheerful. He was handsome and kind, in fact Harry had already been questioning his decision to ask Seth to undo the imprint.

"Just oh?" Seth's whispered reply drew Harry out of his own mind and back to where he was standing and was surprised to find Seth even closer to him now. There were only inches between their two bodies and he felt sure he could hear the other boys heart beating. Harry looked up at him and found Seth's face very close to his own.

"I-" Harry hesitated, shifting slightly. Whether by accident or a plan on Seth's part the movement was enough so their lips brushed ever so slightly against each other. The movement sent a shudder of electricity through Harry. He released a gasp and suddenly Seth's hand's were clutching his shoulders and pulling their bodies together for a desperate and demanding kiss. Harry could do nothing but melt under the onslaught and found himself responding to the kiss with abandon. Sooner than Harry would have liked Seth pulled back looking ashamed.

"I'm so sorry, I know I shouldn't have done that I just. . .got caught in the moment. I'm really sorry Harry I hope you can forgive me." Seth began to babble, so it took Harry a moment to figure out what he was talking about. Once he did Harry quickly cut the other boy off.

"I'm not upset!" He said loudly over Seth's continued apologies and causing the other to fall silent. "That was -Amazing."

Harry stopped speaking again his brain racing and his heart still hammering in his chest. Seth was staring at him with wide eyes and a small smile was breaking across his face in a way Harry thought was rather adorable. Soul Mate. This was his soul mate, the realization blindsided him. He knew it was true, he felt it in his very bones. Suddenly the idea of not having Seth in his life seemed horrifying. Harry found himself overwhelmed as he looked at the other boy.

"Really? I thought so too." Seth told him sounding thrilled. For several long beats Harry and Seth stood simply looking at each other. Harry was trying desperately to get his thoughts into some kind of logical order but kept getting distracted. He noticed the way the sun hit Seth's skin. He noticed his soft looking lips and thick hair that Harry wanted desperately to touch. Harry simply couldn't think with Seth standing there but couldn't quite find it in himself to look away.

Seth, meanwhile, was flying high. He'd kissed Harry! The idea kept ricocheting through him and all he wanted was to do it again and again forever. He held back though, Harry didn't seem mad but he was being very quiet. Seth thought his imprint was probably pretty overwhelmed so with a great deal of effort he finally broke the silence.

"So, I should probably go I promised my mom I'd be home for dinner." he told Harry who nodded.

"Yeah I left Hermione alone, so I should probably go as well." Neither moved until finally Harry drew in a deep breath as if waking from a deep sleep. "Bye." He said softly and much to Seth's surprise pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before disappearing with a pop.

* * *

Julius moved carefully through the tree's as he watched various members of the community go about their day. He had yet to spot the man for whom he'd been sent but he was sure it wouldn't be long until he arrived in La Push. Julius had arrived two days ago and had already identified most of the wolves he'd been warned about in Caius's letter. He'd been surprised to receive the missive from one of the most powerful vampires in the world and more surprised to learn of the task they had for him. Still with the promise of any reward he could ask, Julius had no intention of failing.

He had fallen in love with Heidi the moment he lay eyes on her nearly two hundred years ago. She'd been passing through the village he'd been staying in seeking prey. They'd met there and he followed her back to Volterra. Unfortunately Aro had not felt his talents worthy of the Volturi Guard and ordered him to leave the city after only a few weeks. Ironically it was his very unique talent for which he was now wanted. Julius was able to shield his scent and reproduce any he encountered in his stead. This meant that even if one of those wolves were standing beside him they would not smell the sweet vampire smell but that of a fir tree or whatever else Julius chose.

Caius had advised him to shield his scent at all times because the La Push wolves would attack without question if they caught even a hint of it. Julius had been careful since swimming to shore and had no reason to think they suspected anything. Now he had only to wait and once the boy Harry Potter was turned he could return to Volterra triumphant and claim Heidi as his prize. He had considered seeking the boy out but Caius had been adamant that he not be seen or noticed by anyone until the moment of attack. So perched safely in a tree Julius waited and Julius watched.

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry kids for the long delay but I woke up this morning filled to the brim with inspiration! As such you'll note this new chapter is super long so I hope you all love it and give me lots of Reviews.

A special thank you to Marcus Malfoy who told me that if a mouse chews through an outlet wire it won't actually make the house lose all power. I didn't know and now I've learned something!

Also lots of love to the rest of you who have reviewed. You guys are great and get me writing when I start to slack off. **So Please REVIEW more**!


	14. Chapter 14

Seth danced more than walked back toward home. He hadn't been lying when he'd told Harry he had to be home for dinner. Thursday was the only day of the week his mom was home for dinner time and she insisted they spend it together. As Seth walked thoughts of Harry danced through his mind. He could still taste him on his lips and just the thought of holding him in his arms made Seth's heart hammer with excitement. Harry was his now, he was sure of it. Nothing would come between them now.

Seth was humming as he pushed open his front door but the sight that greeted him caused his steps to falter. His livingroom was not only occupied by his mother, but Leah and her husband along with Quil and Embry. The boys all waved at him and as if on cue Jacob stepped out of the kitchen carrying a bowl of chips and closely followed by Seth's mother.

"Oh darling you're home!" Sue exclaimed happily as she rushed over to embrace her son. Seth returned the hug but his eyes continued to wander over the gathered wolves.

"Yeah what's going on mom?" He asked her though there was a twisting in his gut that told him he already knew the answer. Sue shrugged.

"You tell me Seth, Jake called and told me you had something to tell us all and that it would be better to tell the whole pack at once. So I called Leah and Jake got everyone else together." his suspicions confirmed Seth could think of no reply outside of a winded 'oh'.

It's not that Seth hadn't wanted to tell his family about the imprint, in fact he'd been looking forward to telling his mom tonight. Just her, alone not the whole pack. He wasn't sure how the rest of his pack mates would take the news. He'd never once let slip even a hint that he may be less than interested in girls. He'd guarded his thoughts like a prison guard guards inmates any time they'd shifted and he was pretty sure this was going to completely blind side them. He didn't expect them to have an issue with it. . not really. . .hopefully.

"Woah Seth," Quil exclaimed watching his face "You're looking a little like you might want to puke. What's going on?"

"I. . ahh. . nothing's wrong." Seth told them as he moved further into his home closing the door behind him and leaning against it.

"Best to just come out with it." Jake said coming over to clap him on the shoulder. "Then we can all go eat."

"Wait-we can't eat until he tells us?" Embry demanded in horror before turning pleading eyes onto Seth. "Just tell us!"

"Right okay," Seth agreed squaring his shoulders and facing the group. "I er. . .What I mean is." He paused taking a deep cleansing breath before continuing on. "I imprinted-" Before Seth could continue he was cut off by the cheers and congratulations of his fellow wolves. Seth couldn't help but beam at them letting how happy he really was show through at least until Quil broke out with-

"So who's the lucky lady?"

Seth blushed, quietly thanking whomever had blessed him with dark enough skin that it wouldn't be too obvious. Beside him Jake snorted obviously enjoying being the only person 'in the know.' It was Seth's mother who finally broke through the speculation. She moved across the room and pulled him into a warm hug before pulling back and gracing him with a warm smile.

"It's Harry isn't it?" She asked softly and Seth gaped at her with wide eyes.

"How. . .?"

"Some things a mother just knows." Sue replied before moving to her tip toes and brushing a gentle kiss on her son's cheek. "I'm very happy for both of you."

"Harry huh?" Quil asked "That's a weird name for a girl."

This time Jake made no attempt to smother his laughter.

"It would be." He volunteered and Seth glared at him over on the sofa Leah's eyes went wide.

"I knew it!" She declared before turning to her husband Jeremiah with a smirk "You owe me twenty bucks."

"You were betting on my sexuality?" Seth demanded as Jeremiah opened his wallet and passed his wife a twenty. His brother in law just shrugged.

* * *

Blaise Zabini was not hiding. He was just taking an opportunity to really experience the muggle based amenities his room had to offer. The fact that Hermione Granger was here, possibly sleeping just next door had no influence whatsoever on his decision. Besides this muggle vision box was quite nice. The tiny people inside were always very friendly and tended to burst into song, not to mention all the strange animals not found in the magical world.

A knock pulled Blaise from his bed and after peering through and seeing Harry on the other side he swung the door open. Harry looked a bit distracted as he entered Blaise's room and his face was flushed.

"Hey, I was just wondering where you'd disappeared to," Harry paused as his eyes settled onto the vision box "Are you watching Sesame Street?"

Blaise nodded.

"Yes, it's been going all day but they still haven't told me how to get there." Harry stared at him for a long moment before nodding slowly.

"Right. . .you know this is a kids show right?"

"Ah that explains all the letters and numbers I had wondered if muggles just needed to be reminded of such things."

"Uh huh okay. . .so you've spent the whole day in here, watching Sesame Street?" Harry asked giving him a strange look and Blaise nodded.

"Well I just came to see if you wanted to come with Hermione and I to get dinner at the diner."

* * *

Blaise had to change his clothes. . .twice which meant Harry and Hermione were waiting for him in the lobby when he was finally ready to go. Hermione was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, Blaine thought it was absolutely shameful that she should look so pretty like that. She greeted him with a hug which was. . .unexpected. He froze as her arms looped around him and he was smothered in that distinctive scent of perfume and old books Hermione always carried with her. His stiffness was noted if the way Hermione quickly pulled away and Harry glared at him was any indication.

Blaise thought about apologizing but couldn't think of a decent excuse so instead he just shrugged and followed the other two quietly out the door. Blaise had first felt a pull toward Hermione when he returned for sixth year. Talk about an inappropriate crush, while all the other Slytherin's were arguing blood supremacy and the whispering about the dark lord in awed tones Blaise was obsessing over a muggle born Gryffindor. When the time came he'd had no real choice but to throw his lot in with the 'good guys'. He couldn't very well claim to hate muggle borns when he was more or less in love with one of them could he?

Not that Hermione had any idea of course. Blaise had been trying to get to know her better by seeming excited about her whole encyclopedia idea but had ended up stuck with Potter instead. He'd told her he wanted to better understand the mating habits of different creatures because of what happened with his mother's husbands. It was sort of true, but only because his mother insisted on mating to wealthy men regardless of her instincts. Incubi instincts lead them to the most ideal partner who would not stray from the relationship. His mother instead married men with wealth and hoped for the best. So far the best had not happened as her trail of dead, cheating husbands attested.

Blaise knew his instincts were leading him to Hermione Granger but that didn't mean he planned to make a move. Not yet possibly not ever, he didn't know if the brilliant girl would ever give him even a thought. He doubted it, compared to her brilliant mind he didn't have much to offer.

* * *

Seth was waiting for Harry when he headed down for breakfast the following morning. Harry had stayed up late the night before talking with Hermione about everything he'd learned so far. He'd still got up at the usual time however, rather than risk the breakfast Mrs. Clearwater provided for them. Seth was waiting in the lobby and Harry couldn't keep from grinning when he saw him waiting there. He picked up his pace leaving Hermione behind on the stairs as he rushed to meet the larger man. Just before he reached him Harry hesitated and only just stopped himself from throwing his arms around Seth. Instead he smiled up at him feeling a bit nervous after the revelations of the day before.

"Hi," Seth exclaimed sounding excited and nervous at the same time and making Harry smile more.

"Good morning," Harry greeted back and in a bout of Gryffindor courage he darted forward and brushed his lips against Seth's. Seth beamed at him and his whole body seemed to swell with happiness.

"I was wondering if you're doing anything today." Seth told him.

"Well, I'm supposed to take Hermione to meet the Cullen's. . ." he trailed off and sent a pleading look to Hermione who smiled in understanding.

"Don't be silly Harry, I'm sure Blaise won't mind accompanying me." She told him quickly and Harry beamed at her.

"Great!" Seth exclaimed happily "I was hoping you'd spend the day with me, I mean if you want to?"

Harry grinned at the way Seth's voice became a question almost as an after thought. His dark eyes had suddenly become anxious as though it had only just occurred to him that Harry might not want to. It was a silly thought since the idea of a whole day together already had Harry's heart pumping in anticipate.

"I'd love to." He assured the wolf whose grin got even wider at the reassurance "But after I eat okay?"

"Of course," Seth agreed following Harry into the breakfast room of the hotel. Once inside Harry was shocked to see an even larger than usual breakfast laid out. Sue Clearwater stood at the table arranging french toast, fruit, eggs, bacon and sausage along with toast and jam. When they entered Mrs. Clearwater smiled warmly at him and much to Harry's surprise crossed the room and hugged him tightly.

"Welcome to the family Harry," she told him warmly before placing a kiss on his forehead. Harry could only mumbled a surprised 'thank you' before she left the room. His eyes followed her and his mouth stayed hung open in shock until Seth broke the silence.

"Sorry about that, she was pretty excited to hear about the imprint when I told her last night."

"It's okay," Harry told him softly "Just took me by surprise is all. I don't have much experience with mothers. My friend Ron's mum is a bit like yours but it still startles me sometimes."

Seth nodded his understanding as Harry and Hermione both moved to begin dishing up their breakfasts. Seth, Harry noted, began to dish up a plate as well. Once they were all settled and eating Seth glanced up at him with a question clear in his eyes.

"What?" Harry asked after a moment where the other man didn't speak.

"I just. . .it's probably a rude question but you mentioned you didn't have much experience with mothers. . ." Seth trailed off and for a moment Harry was confused before remembering that Seth knew nothing of the magical world and by extension nothing about Harry's history. He cleared his throat awkwardly and was surprised to find Hermione's hand on his knee giving it a gentle squeeze. He glanced up at her and she smiled kindly at him, flashing her a smile back he turned to Seth.

"Yeah, I guess we haven't really got to know each other yet. I'm an orphan there's like a whole dramatic backstory but the long and short of it is they died when I was a baby and I ended up with some not very nice relatives. Left the day I turned seventeen and never looked back." Harry told him concisely not really wanting to rehash his entire life story when they were supposed to be having a nice day together. Seth seemed to understand his mood however. Reaching out the larger boy squeezed his hand gently.

"I'm sorry," Seth told him sincerely "But you're part of my family now and part of the pack."

It was an odd thought considering Harry hadn't even met the pack yet but somehow it still made him smile. Though that may have just been the warmth from Seth's hand on his.

After they finished their breakfast Harry stood and followed Seth out of the hotel.

"I brought my truck but I thought we'd walk if you don't mind." Seth told him Harry smiled and nodded.

"That sounds nice."

* * *

Seth's heart was racing as he led Harry down the street toward La Push. Harry kept pace with him surprisingly well considering his shorter legs and as they walked they seemed to drift closer together. Soon the were walking so close their hands and arms would occasionally brush every touch sending Seth's heart rate through the roof. He found himself considering the risks of just grabbing Harry's hand. There weren't many other than Harry possibly refusing to hold hands with him. Another brush of skin later had Seth steeling himself as he reached slightly down and capturing the smaller fingers in his own.

Harry's hand was warm and so much smaller than Seth's own he felt like he was holding a china figurine in hand. He made sure to hold him gently not wanting to hurt the much smaller man. Harry made no move to pull away instead glancing over at him with a warm smile, they continued to walk in silence for awhile before Harry began to speak.

"So I guess we don't know each other much." Harry started before sending him a wry smile "So why don't you tell me all about you?"

Seth grinned down at his imprint and hurried to oblige. As they walked together Seth told Harry all about his family, his job and about how he came to be so close with the Cullens. Harry listened well and continued prompting him for more information as well. Soon Harry began to volunteer more about himself and his life before coming to Forks. The time seemed to fly and before Seth knew it they were already at the road that branched off to La Push. Seth stopped and grinned at Harry.

"I don't actually want to go to the rez." He informed him "I was actually hoping to cut through the woods maybe hike a bit. I could even show you my wolf again if you'd like."

"That almost sounds like some sort of kinky innuendo." Harry responded with a smirk making Seth flush. "How about this since you already showed me yours I'll show you mine."

Before Seth could ask Harry to elaborate the smaller boy darted off the road and into the woods. With a laugh Seth chased after him, Harry continued to run until Seth could no longer see the road. When they were finally deep enough Harry paused and turned to ensure Seth was watching. Seth grinned at him and continued to run to catch up with the surprisingly speedy man. Just as he reached the clearing where Harry was waiting Harry winked at him and. . .changed. His body began to shrink and fur began to sprout from his visible skin. Seth could only watch in shock his brain taking far too long to register what he was seeing.

The entire transformation only took about two minutes but it took Seth an additional five for his brain to catch up with his mind. Where Harry had been standing moments before was a small wolf. He was much smaller than Seth's wolf form and while Seth couldn't be sure he was willing to bet he was even smaller than an average wolf. His body was covered in fluffy white fur which looked soft to the touch. The only color on him was a patch of black fur on his forehead which looked suspiciously similar to the scar Seth had seen on Harry's own forehead and his vibrant green eyes. If Seth hadn't recognized them as Harry's eyes he wasn't sure he would have believed the wolf was his imprint at all. As it was Seth fell to his knees and held out a hand his mouth open in awe as Harry moved forward to nuzzle his head against Seth's open palm.

"You're a wolf," Seth whispered in awe as he rubbed the fur behind Harry's ears. Harry just nodded and licked his palm before bowing it's head. Seth understood the gesture at once and hurried behind a tree to transform.

Seth was disappointed to realize Harry couldn't hear his thoughts but he was pretty sure they'd be able to find a work around. After all Harry was magical, mind reading shouldn't be too hard for him. In the mean time though Seth was able to communicate via gestures and the noises normal wolves used. They played together in the forest for hours. Eventually Seth grew hungry and without giving it much thought Seth chased down a deer and offered it to his mate. They'd both been transformed so long neither thought to be concerned about eating the raw meat instead Harry tore into the animal as Seth watched.

Only after Harry ate did Seth did into the animal before they wandered off together to find a stream. Once in the water they began again to play, pouncing and biting at one another. They chased down various rabbits and other small forest rodents just for the joy of it, often releasing them once they were captured. It seemed like no time at all before Seth saw the sun setting and the smell of nighttime overwhelmed his wolf. As if on cue Harry turned and began moving back toward where Seth knew the road was. With a growl Seth chased after him and they raced all the way to the clearing.

Once they reached it Harry transformed back collapsing on the ground and laughing breathlessly. Seth did the same and they lay together for several long relaxed minutes before finally speaking.

"I think this is the most fun I've had. . .ever." Harry told him before rolling over and kissing him. Seth caught him there and pulled him onto his chest to kiss him properly. Harry's breath caught as Seth ran his tongue along the seam of his lips and his mouth fell open. Seth groaned as he began to kiss Harry deeply exploring his mouth with his tongue. Harry shivered and released a soft moan when Seth pulled him closer. One of Harry's hands was held tightly by Seth but the other trailed across his skin leaving blazing trails of sensation behind. They kissed for several moments before they had to breath.

Harry used the hand on his chest to push himself up to look down at Seth. He was flushed and his eyes were glazed with passion Seth was about to kiss him again when Harry glanced down and suddenly turned very red.

"What?" He asked curiously and Harry if possibly blushed redder.

"Are you umm. . .naked?" Harry squeaked as he said it and Seth was about to protest before the realization crashed over him. He'd just transformed as Harry had but unlike Harry, who apparently kept his clothes, Seth's jeans remained tied around his ankle. He flushed quickly scrambling backward away from Harry and trying to hide the very obvious proof of how much he'd enjoy their impromptu make out session.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Seth exclaimed before hurrying to put on his pants. Unfortunately his nerves made him clumsy and he tripped over a log placing him face down on the forest floor. The only benefit of this was that the pain was enough to effectively destroy the erection that had been standing proudly until then and would have made putting his jeans on pretty uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked in concern and Seth could hear him moving to come help. Seth quickly wiggled into his jeans and popped up just as Harry approached.

"Yeah fine," Seth assured him before sending him an apologetic smile "Just think one day we can look back at this and laugh."

"Are you kidding? I'm gonna be looking back and laughing in about an hour when I tell Hermione." Harry replied and Seth couldn't help but kiss him again.

* * *

**Author's note:** So. . .did you love it? I hope so. I wanted say you guys I looked today and I've got almost 250 reviews! Almost. . . It's actually at 245 as of this moment but just consider that a challenge. Anyway my point is THANK YOU! I know I've not been as devoted to updates lately so I really appreciate all the continued support for this story and hope you like it so far.

Also. . .I'm blonde now I don't expect it to affect my writing but I'm pretty excited about it so I thought I'd bring it up.

Harry's an Arctic wolf BTW

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
